Songbird
by xxamhh
Summary: Caroline decides she's ready to start singing again but doesn't want to let any of her friends know but what happens when a certain original vampire catches her in the act? This is my first fan fiction ever, please be gentle. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Caroline**

I woke up today just dreading another day, at least for my sake it was Friday and I had some hope for tonight's event. Lately all I could think about was leaving Mystic Falls and forget the life I once had here, everything has changed. I just want to leave, it's not like anyone would understand or care if I did leave, yeah my mom would be upset and worry but I think she'd understand my reasons for really wanting to leave this town, I mean I was a vampire now everything I have ever desired for the future has changed, everything got taken away from me so quickly that I've not really had the chance to think about what I wanted until now.

Things here are not worth my time; I want to travel the world now, see what the world has to offer, ever since Klaus saved my life all I could think about where the words he spoke to me on my birthday while he saved my life.

"_I'll let you in on a little secret, there's a whole world out there waiting for you great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays." _

I should see what the world has to offer but where do I start? And how can I explain to all my friends and my mom that I have to leave Mystic Falls. It's not like something is keeping me here. Mom said I should finish school, that even though I'm a vampire I should at least finish and have one human experience. School was about to end soon and I was close to graduating and I didn't know what I was supposed to do next. There's no point in going to college anymore and moving back to mystic falls, getting married, have kids and live a perfect life here. It just didn't matter to me anymore everything _has _changed.

I got up and went to the bathroom to start getting ready for school, showered, brushed my teeth, put some makeup on and curl my hair. Lose waves would do today not feeling like taking too much time getting ready. Finally I got dressed and headed on my way out.

Once at school Caroline meet up with Bonnie and Elena. "Hi Care," Elena said as she went up to Caroline and hugged Caroline tightly. At the same time Bonnie held Caroline's hand and squeezed it briefly and smiled at her while Elena hugged her.

"Ready for class?" Bonnie asked. "Yes, lets go. Already bored of classes." Caroline replied back.

"Not to worry I am too," Bonnie told her with a smile as the girls walked to class, giggling, and started talking about the upcoming events: Prom_._ Caroline wasn't as excited about this time of her life like she was a year ago, before she was a vampire. Prom no longer interested her but she decided it was better to make the best of it and go to prom with her friends and try to enjoy it. Besides it was her first prom and the most important one in her whole life. At the end of the day the girls went to the Grill and began the prom discussion again.

"So are you taking Damon to prom Elena?" Bonnie was curious to see what she would say and in a way Caroline was too, Damon and Elena had been spending a lot of time together the last couple of months but she has yet to tell us if they're an item or not.

"Well, I have to tell you guys something. Damon and I have been together for a while now. I didn't want to tell you both anything because I still wanted to get my feelings together before I went out and told you guys." Elena explained.

"Bonnie and I both suspected it was happening we just didn't want to pressure you into telling us. But what about Stefan?" asked Caroline. Elena winced just by hearing Stefan's name, but she eventually took a deep sigh.

"It's ok if you're not ready to talk about it yet," Bonnie reassured Elena. Caroline just smiled and gave Elena an I-totally-understand-no-pressure. "No it's okay, you two are my best friends and you deserve to know. Stefan and I it's officially over. He left multiple times and even tried to kill me to get his way with Klaus. I understand in a way but Damon never left, he stayed and during that time I feel in love with him and I want to be with him and he loves me too, it was always Damon." Once Elena finished she left out another sigh. Both Bonnie and Caroline gave her reassuring smiles and she returned them.

After a long evening at the Grill and planning out every detail about prom. Starting when they'd all go prom dress shopping, and where they'd meet to do each other's hair and make-up and pamper each other before the big day. Caroline was actually starting to get excited again.

Once finally getting home Caroline went upstairs and began to get changed, she walked in front of her closet and pulled out a blue strapless cocktail dress with a flower on the top left side of her dress. It clung nicely to her small curves. She loved the dress it wasn't too tight or too lose on her body; it was just perfect for what she had planned. She went back to her closet and picked out black heel pumps that made her at least 4 inches taller. She went to the vanity in her room and got started once again today on her makeup, she decided to make it more drastic and fixed some of her loose curls. Once ready, she got back in her car and drove out of Mystic Falls a couple towns over to a secret club named Q Lounge.

Once outside the front doors she compelled the bouncer to let her in for free and slowly started to get excited, this wasn't her first time in this club. She walked inside and started to remember the features of the club once again, black walls with intricate white designs almost like flowers. She saw the smalls black sofas and people taking seats and mingling with their friends and drinks in their hands. The place was quite big, small sections separated from the dance floor with black sofas everywhere. Eventually she reached the dance floor and in front was the stage with a small band and mike, no one yet had decided to sing up on the stage. She finally reached the bar and compelled the bartender to get her a drink.

After two drinks and the women had started taking the turns to sing up on stage. The alcohol had finally given Caroline the bravery to sing up on a stage and after one small woman finished her song Come Back When You Canby Barcelona she started walking towards the stage since she was next. One of the band members asked for her name, "Caroline," she said nervously. "Nothing to be scared about, are you ready?" the tall piano player asked. "Yes," she replied a little more confidently.

"Everyone please welcome Caroline to the stage." The piano player spoke into the microphone and the crowd applauded. Within seconds the band started to play the song she had decided to sing that night, The First Time I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack. She didn't know why picked that song but she didn't have to think about it for long and she let herself go and began to sing.

At the end of her song, the crowd began to clap and cheer so loudly about sound of her voice she began to get shy all over again. She walked off the stage and walked back to the bar with plans for one for drink and to then leave the bar to go back home. She was so excited by how the crowd fell in love with her voice; she couldn't believe everyone actually liked her. After finishing her drink she began to walk out of the club and to her car. When she finally reached her car someone stopped her and gently grabbed her arm, she turned around and she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Hello there sweetheart, I've got to say you sure have one lovely voice," Klaus said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **__**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**_

A/N: _In order to celebrate tonight's TVD episode I decided to upload a new chapter._ I want to thank everyone who has already added this story to their alerts it really means a lot since this is my first fanfiction ever!

I also want to thank DGfleetfox for reviewing! I took your song into consideration. I seriously had it on replay for at least 5 times. To peachx89, Lilithdra, and klauslove thank you for the likes and reviewing. It really means a lot. Finally, please leave reviews telling whatever you feel if you liked this chapter or if it was too boring. I love feedback or any critiques you have too say I want to continue this story.

**Chapter 2**

**Klaus**

Caroline was completely bewildered, she couldn't believe that I was actually in front of her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, trying very hard to keep her voice composed. I guess none of her friends actually came here with her; I was actually surprised she's alone.

"Well love a man like me can't always be entertained at Mystic Falls, thought I'd go somewhere different tonight and I found myself here." Why was I even explaining myself to her? "I didn't think I'd ever see you outside of town and most specifically in a place like this, _alone, _without your little friends. Where are they by the way?" I asked her, she was still shocked by the fact that I was in front of her.

"That's none of your concern and I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of me, I'd like to go back home now." Caroline pointed out I still had my hand on her arm holding her so she wouldn't run when she saw me. Eventually I let her go and she walked to her car and left. I watched her leave and then I simply walked back to the club for a couple more drinks then went back to the mansion at Mystic Falls.

Once finally arriving home I went up to my room and decided to lie down and hopefully fall asleep. My mind once again was racing with thoughts and one of them was Caroline Forbes beautiful voice. I've heard a lot of women sing over my thousand years of existence but never one quite like Caroline. She fascinated me in every way but I couldn't let anyone know that, I couldn't think that way of her but I wanted to show her what this life had to offer. She was still such a newborn vampire she only saw the negative parts of having this life. Though tonight while she was singing her heart out, her voice was just amazing I would love to listen to that voice every day for the rest of eternity. Why the hell was I thinking like this? I need to get to sleep and stop thinking about Caroline. Once finally fell asleep all I dreamt about was a beautiful blond vampire in a blue cocktail dress capturing everyone's heart with her voice.

**Caroline**

Two week have passed and all I could think was how proud I was at myself that I had managed not to spill my guts out to either Bonnie or Elena about what I was secretly doing for the past two weeks every Friday night. I thought back to the first Friday I sang and here it was week three and I was excited to go back to Q lounge tonight again. I thought about how the first time I went to the club Klaus pulled me over and complemented on my singing, he wasn't there last week or at least I hoped he wasn't there watching him.

I was yet again getting ready to drive out to the club, wearing a simple light pink dress, which was a little too short and exposed my left side a bit with white high heel pumps. I sat down to do my make-up and hair and in less than 20 minutes I was finally out the door. One of the perks of being the sheriffs daughter was that by the time I was leaving mom would still not be back from work and usually mom thought I'd be hunting bunnies or with either Bonnie or Elena which wasn't the case. I was excited that I could keep this secret to myself.

I arrived to Q lounge a little bit later than 11 o'clock at night and the music was loud and some of the workers were beginning to recognize me so I didn't have to compel anyone to get inside, only if I wanted a drink from the bar. Tonight I had chosen another slow song and I was really excited to get up on stage. The band was getting ready and the piano guy; Jason came and approached me, "Hey Caroline, you're back! Are you ready for tonight?" he asked. "Yes, I'm really excited to go on stage tonight, it's been a while since I'd actually sang in front of big crowd. I'm starting to remember how fun it actually is." I replied with an honest smile.

"I'm glad you decided to start sing again, I'll see you up there Caroline." Jason replied, "Good luck up there and keep having fun," he added. "Thank you," I replied sincerely back. I was actually excited tonight, the last two times on stage I had to drink and let the alcohol make me brave to go up on stage but tonight I didn't feel the need to drink to be comfortable in front of everyone. I was starting to feel good.

**Klaus **

She was here. I've been watching her come to the club every Friday night alone to sing at the club. Rebecca was starting to get suspicious as to where I was going every Friday night but that wasn't any of her concern. I wanted to watch Caroline sing and that's what I was doing. No one needed to know I was here including Caroline.

She was currently at the bar talking to one the guys from the band and from the looks of it you can tell he was interested in her; I just wanted to kill any man that would even dare to talk to her. Wait, why was I jealous? I don't get jealous. All these feelings needed to turn off before I go crazy. That's what Caroline does to me she drives me insane. Every day I told myself I wouldn't come to this pathetic club and watch Caroline but even as I tried to stop myself I always ended up here, in the dark watching her every move. She was beautiful.

A few minutes later she went up on stage and that piano guy introduced her, she was all smiles tonight; she didn't look one bit nervous. She was finally starting to get comfortable on stage and with the crowd. Seconds later the music began and I immediately recognized the song, Fade Into You by Mazzy Star. Once again I completely fell in love with her voice and so did the crowd; she closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. Boy she was amazing.

After finishing her song the crowd once again went wild and she was completely happy with how great she did tonight. She left the stage went to the bar and got a quick drink and left the club once again. I made sure she didn't see me, I couldn't have her know I was one of the many admires she was starting to gain in this club. Now I'd have to wait a whole week to hear her sing again.

I doubt I could last a whole week with out seeing her again. The need I was getting was starting to annoy me. Love was a vampire weakness and I didn't need love right now either but here I was letting my emotions take over me.

Still I needed to see her again. I was falling in love with her and she didn't even know it.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good was it bad? Please let me know. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible and I think it's going pretty great right now. **_

_**Also if you have any suggestions as to what song Caroline should sing next please tell me! Thank you all for taking the time to read. (: Btw if any of you have TUMBLR follow me at .com **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. __I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!_

**A/N: Again, thank you to every one who has added my story to their alerts it means so much it's the reason why I'm continuing my story. To those who have reviewed thank you I love you feed back! Another big thank you to ****DGfleetfox****, ****FallenAngel2487****, & ****peachx89** **I've taken your some of your songs into consideration and Caroline will be singing some of them very soon. **

_I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _

**Chapter 3**

**Caroline**

Prom day was finally here and I was actually quite excited for the night. I woke up early and went straight to Elena's house. We all decided we would get ready at her house. Even though I was going solo to the prom Bonnie and I had decided to be each other's dates tonight while Elena went with Damon. She was lucky to have someone with her to love and spoil her. For an odd reason I was jealous again, I missed having a guy to cherish me. After breaking up with Tyler I felt the need to take a break from guys but I also hated the feeling of being alone.

Once I officially got to Elena's house my attitude started to change and get a little better. Elena opened the door and behind her was Bonnie smiling and waving at me, we quickly hugged and went upstairs to Elena's room. We all spent the entire day giving each other mani's and pedi's, doing each others hair, eating junk food, and spending time like we used to before everything got screwed up I was letting lose and having fun with my best friends again.

By the time the evening hit the we began to put on there dresses and putting the last finishing touches to our hair and make up. "Wait! Caroline I have something to give to you," Bonnie said aloud. She quickly left the room and in a few minutes she was back holding a small box and gave it to me once I opened all I could do was gasp. There was a lovely corsage sitting on the box, it was a very delicate flower with different shades of lilac that went perfect with my prom dress I was in awe by Bonnie's gesture. "It's so beautiful, you're definitely the best prom date ever but I have to say you kind of ruined my surprise for you," I told Bonnie.

"What do you mean," Bonnie asked curiously. "Well, I got you a corsage too." I smiled at Bonnie giggled. I reached for my purse on Elena's bed and got a small box out as well and passed it to Bonnie. Bonnie slowly opened her box and was surprised too as she saw another beautiful corsage with very delicate white and blue roses. It's beautiful. "Caroline you're the best prom date ever." Bonnie spoke after staring at her corsage in appreciation.

We both hugged and small tears started to build up but we didn't cry. Elena was extremely happy for her friends and joined the hug. "You two are so silly." Elena added while hugging the Bonnie and Caroline. After a few minutes we all ended up giggling like schoolgirls.

**...**

Once at prom and spending hours dancing with the girls and both Bonnie and I took turns to dance with Damon and Matt, after a while I decided I needed a few seconds alone and get some fresh air, all the excitement was starting to get me really exhausted which was kind of a first. I guess it must be because I had changed my mind about actually coming to prom only a few weeks ago.

While walking outside away from the school's gym I found the small garden the school had built a while ago with a gazebo, it looked like they had take the time to put small lights around the gazebo and bring extra attention to all the beautiful flowers surrounding it. I stood inside for a while just looking out into the forest and then gazing up at the stars. It really was such a beautiful sight up there. Suddenly I heard someone walking towards me, at first I thought it was probably Bonnie checking up on me since I left so suddenly and when I decided to turn around and was completely surprised at who was behind me, once again.

"You look ravishing my love," Klaus kept walking towards me until he was standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe he was here, again, in front of me while I'm at prom. "What are you following me now?" I asked him.

"I would never sweetheart, I was out hunting and found myself here and now here you are. Right in front of me looking as beautiful as ever." Klaus replied. Why is he always doing this? I don't need wonderful compliments from him, he's the enemy and here he is making me feel gorgeous. Making me feel special something I haven't felt in such a long time.

"Sure." Was all I could manage to say back to him. He took a step closer to me and I stopped breathing, if my heart could still beat it would have actually skipped one. Why did he make me feel this way, so wanted? "May I have this dance?" Klaus asked as he put his hand out in front of me for me to take. I slowly placed my hand on his and he pushed me gently towards him and put one of his hands around me and placed it on my lower back while he held my other hand. I was completely bewildered by his actions.

"How are you enjoying your first prom love?" Klaus asked. "It's going pretty great actually." I replied back. "So why are you outside sweetheart?" he asked.

"I just needed some fresh air, tonight has been a little overwhelming." I explained to him. Why was he so interested? I needed to know why.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after high school?" Klaus asked. "No, everything is different now as a vampire. I don't know what I want." I told him. I seriously didn't want to have this conversation with him. I mean I haven't even told my mom or my friends. Why should I spill my guts to him? He doesn't care.

"Why won't you leave Mystic Falls with me?" He added while I was even more confused in my head. "And why would I do that? You're Klaus!" This exasperated me. We stopped talking and just danced for a while. All we did was dance and just look into each other's eyes. I wanted to know why he was so interested in me, was it part of a plan of his? I couldn't let him get to me.

"Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life; it won't be enough for you." He said finally putting an end to the silence once and for all. "Why do you care so much about what I do?" I asked I was tired of being curious. "Because I fancy you Caroline." He replied. With that he let me go gave me a small bow and walked to the forest and left me alone leaving me even more confused.

**...**

**Caroline **

High school was coming to an end and I was slowing trying to gain the courage to talk to my mom about what I was planning for after high school. I was scared about hurting my mom feelings I love her. I know our relationship isn't the best and it has gotten a tad bit better since I've become a vampire but I still don't think she'll understand.

It was late evening and I heard the door open. "Caroline?" mom called after me. "Caroline are you awake?" she asked. "Coming!" I yelled from upstairs. After walking downstairs my mom was opening a pizza box and reading the mail.

"Hi honey, I thought you'd be sleeping. Want a slice of pizza?" mom asked. "Of course." I replied. I actually was hungry and I loved pizza too. "Mom I need to talk to you about something." I told her. "What is it hun?" Mom asked she was actually curious as to what I had to tell her. I sat down on one of the stools next to my mom in front of the kitchen and let out a big sight. "Caroline honey what is it? You're worrying me." Mom asked.

I turned over and looked at her, "Mom graduation is coming up soon and by then high school will be officially over. I didn't apply to any colleges and well I think it's time I did something that I want to do. I know we haven't talked much about me being a vampire and I think its time start to. I know it's a hard topic, I understand that it was a lot to take on myself but I think its best for me to leave Mystic Falls and see the world. I've changed so much over the past year and a half while being a vampire and accepting this life style and it's not like I can stay here long anyways before people start to notice that I'm not aging. I don't want to leave you alone mom I really don't but I need to do this for myself. You might not get it now but things here have calmed down during my senior year. I think it's time for me to leave." There I said it I've been holding this in for so long it feels like the elephant on my chest has finally left.

"Caroline you can't leave yet." Was all my mom could say. "And why not? Mom I'm a vampire people will start wondering soon why I'm not aging. I can't stay inside doing nothing but hide once they start to suspect." I explain. I was really starting to get frustrated why couldn't she understand my reasons for leaving?

"What about your friends? What about Elena and Bonnie? Damon's still here why can't you stay?" Mom asked she was really upset. "Mom! I'm not Damon and eventually he'll have to leave too and Elena will have to decide whether she will go with him or stay here at Mystic Falls. Both Elena and Bonnie have they're own plans and I want to make my own. I'm going to be alive for all eternity it's time I start to live for me mom. Don't you understand that?" I replied trying to hold in my anger.

She was silent, "Mom please you have to understand. I'm not going to forget about you just because I'll leave. You're my mother I will never forget you. I love you and you're all the family I have. I will always call you to see how you're doing and when I can I will visit you always and if it's not an option you can always come to visit me wherever I am. I need to grow as a person and I need to see the world and I can't do that here in Mystic Falls. Please understand." I begged her. I wanted her to understand my reasons. She was my mother she will have to understand me at some point. I was not staying here any longer after graduation.

"I am not letting you leave Caroline." Mom stated. What is wrong with her? "Fine mom! Let's start telling everyone I'm a vampire so I can be stuck in this crappy town forever!" I got up and opened the door and walked out. I didn't know what to do I just ran and ran for hours.

******...**

It was around 2 in the morning when I finally decided to go back home. Mom should be sleeping by now. I made up my mind and I was leaving. I will tell Bonnie and Elena about it later. It was Friday today and I was starting to remember again tonight was mike night at Q Longue. I was already getting giddy inside thinking about singing up on stage. But first I'd have to decide what to wear and what song I would sing.

I lay in bed while trying to find some sleep but nothing was coming. All I could think was about how mom responded to me telling her I was leaving Mystic Falls. Would Bonnie and Elena think the same once I told them I was leaving? How would they react to the news? They were both going to college and Elena was hopelessly in love with Damon and Bonnie was trying to work things out with Jeremy now that he was back in Mystic Falls. They both had some one who wanted them, someone who would love them but I didn't and I feel like no one else here is right for me. There wasn't anything I could find worth it for me staying. I was lost. I was confused; I just don't know what to do anymore. Eventually sleep took over and all dreamt about were the city lights around the world.

I wake up disorientated and with an awful headache. I needed blood, all that time I spent running in the wood and I didn't think to actually stop and hunt something. Oh well there should be some blood bags in the fridge I can eat that. I got up to look at my phone and notice that it was already 10 am! I didn't even hear the alarm go off. Well missing the last day of school wouldn't hurt me. I never missed a day all year. I look again at my phone and notice messages from Elena and Bonnie asking where I was I text them each back saying I didn't hear the alarm and me and mom had an argument last night. They didn't reply they must be in class. I go to the bathroom shower and get dressed. Light makeup on and brushed my hair and went downstairs for some blood.

Once leaving the house I decided I needed to go out and take another walk and think things through. Eventually I would have to talk to my mom again right? Walking through the woods and realized slowly where my feet had led me, Klaus' mansion. I walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell. I was seriously losing my mind.

**...**

_A/N: How was that for a 3__rd__ chapter? I want to say a quick hello to my best friend, Briana. You guys have to thank her for editing my story so it'll be perfect for you guys. Tell me if you liked the chapter and what you think should happen next, while their relationship is developing would mean a lot also! I would love any ideas you guys would be willing to give to me for this story! (: Also follow me on Tumblr at tongue-tiedx _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **__**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**_

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who left reviews and added my story to their alerts it means a lot that everyone wants to continue reading my story. **_

**..**

**Chapter 5 **

**Klaus **

Sitting down in front of the fire with a sketchpad and pencil. I've been constantly drawing the same thing for the past couple of days. Caroline. What was it about Caroline that I couldn't stop thinking about her? Was it her voice, her personality, the fact that she was such a young vampire and hasn't experienced anything? She was such a lively person everything she did kept me on my toes. This was the latest sketch of Caroline I've drawn; it was of her last week while she sung up on stage at the club. She looked amazing, happy and content.

The doorbell rings and I'm actually quite curious to know who it was. Rebekah was at school, which I still didn't understand why she cared so much about going to high school but she was also falling for the blond human who worked at the Grill as a bus boy. Matt was his name. I wonder what his feeling were towards my sister Rebekah. As I got up I walked to the door and there she was, young and beautiful blond vampire.

"Hello sweetheart, what's brought you here?" I asked very curious as to what she was doing here. For a second she looked like she was about to run but I doubt if she did I would let her leave without knowing why she was here. "You said you'd be willing to show me what the world has to offer, I'm here to see if that offer is still available?" She stated simply.

Was she serious? Was she really interested in leaving with Mystic Falls with me? The bag guy, the enemy, the guy who tried to kill her friends, was she crazy? What did this all mean anyway? Did this mean she was actually going to try and take a chance with me; did I want to take her out this miserable town? Why shouldn't I? I fight with myself.

"Come inside love," I told her while opening the door and letting her inside. I needed to catch a break, decide if this was a good idea or not. She hesitated at first but eventually walked inside and headed towards the living room. She sat down on the sofa and I sat next to her keeping some distance. "What's made you change your mind?" I asked again curious. There was seriously something wrong with me.

"Does it matter? I just want to get out of this miserable town. I'm over Mystic Falls. I was supposed to finish school today but I didn't go. I was upset and stayed home anyways. I've never missed a day so I guess it doesn't matter if I'm not there to celebrate my last day. Graduation is in a week, I didn't apply to any colleges like Bonnie and Elena and well who cares I'm a vampire I have all of eternity to go to college and learn something but right now I don't care about going college and earning a degree. So will you go with me or not?" she explained. I wasn't expecting her to go into such detail. I need to make sure my doppelganger was fine in order for to me to keep making hybrids. If I leave who would make sure everything was fine?

"Well love when would you be willing to leave?" I asked thinking she wouldn't know when to actually or set some kind of date but as usual I was wrong. "As soon as possible. I don't have anything really keeping me here." She said honestly. I was in awe by her honesty with me right now. It was a revelation. She's never been able to speak with such honesty with me before she's no longer so shy in front of me. This has got to be the most she's spoken to me, something must be really bugging her for her wanting to leave so quickly.

"I don't know what to say love. I didn't think you'd actually be interested. I have to make sure my doppelganger doesn't do anything silly if I leave. There are things I need to make sure that happen before I leave Mystic Falls." I explained to her thinking she'd understand but I don't think she did by her next move. She simply got up from the sofa and without looking back she walked out.

**...**

**Caroline**

Why did I even bother going to get Klaus help? I must really be desperate to get help from the guy who has tried to kill all of my friends one by one but the thing is I thought he'd be the one person to understand why I wanted to get out of here. I mean he told me he'd take me out of here if I wanted too. I could remember so easily the words he spoke to me when we were outside dancing, _"Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life; it won't be enough for you."_ Why was he being so difficult now? What made him change his mind?

Why should I even care? Maybe it was the way he spoke to me he gave me some type of reassurance that leaving this town would be good for me but now I don't even know what would be a good idea. I got back home and took a notebook and pen outside to the woods with me and began to write while I figured out a plan.

"_Mom, I know last night was not the easiest conversation we've had about my reason for leaving but I think I'm making the best choice for myself. I know you don't understand that right now but I know that eventually you'll understand that what I am doing is the best decision for me. I've been given this life that will last for all eternity and I will have time then to go to college and study as much as I'll desire and do other real life human experiences but I think that leaving and seeing the world is what I have to do now. Please understand. I took some of my stuff and I'm leaving Mystic Falls and please don't look for me. I'll call when I get there to wherever I'm going. I need you to understand that I do love you mom and please tell Bonnie and Elena will call them when I'm ready to talk to them too. I love you, Caroline." _

Once I finally walked back home mom still wasn't there. I went straight upstairs and packed some of my things. I'm not sure where exactly I'm running to but I just can't stay here. School is already over so I need to do this before I'm stuck here for good. I packed some of my clothes and shoes for at least a week worth. I'll buy more clothes later. Plus I needed to prepare an outfit for tonight at the club, even though I was leaving Mystic Falls I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to sing. I really was enjoying my time at the club. It's been the best month of my existence just because of I was singing again.

I took a quick shower and put on the outfit I had laid out for myself. A tight black skirt that stopped mid line to my thighs, with a leopard blouse that exposed one of my shoulders. It was very tight outfit, which clung to my curves very nicely. I picked out again my black high heel pumps and put over a black raincoat to cover me in case anyone saw me. After picking up my purse and small luggage bag and headed out the door.

**..**

It was only 10 pm when I arrived to Q Lounge so no one was up on the mic yet. I decided to get a drink; while I waited for things to get started Jason decided to talk to me. "Hey Caroline nice to see you back. You're starting to become a regular. Have you picked out the song for the night?" Jason asked. "No not yet, I'm debating on a couple of songs." I replied back. "Well I hope whatever song you pick you'll sound amazing singing it." Jason added. I blushed while Jason went back up on stage with the crew and got ready and I finished sipping my drink.

…

**Klaus**

When I got to the club Caroline was already at the bar. Damn she was just amazing. I still couldn't let her know I was here. While staying back so she wouldn't see me the men finished setting up on the stage and the piano guy decided to go back to Caroline.

"Want another drink Caroline?" guy asked her. "I'd love another Jason." Caroline replied. So that's the guy name, Jason. I should remember that. The one who's been behind her tail since she first made an appearance at the club I wonder if she knew how bad this guy wanted to get into her pants? I wouldn't let him touch her. "So I was wondering if you would ever consider going out to get a drink with me outside of this club one day?" Jason asked. What did he just ask her? My hands formed into fist as I was already planning on how to kill this guy the second he walked out of this pathetic club. How dare he ask her out? No one can have Caroline besides me!

"I don't think so Jason. You're very lovely but I'm leaving Virginia very soon." Caroline answered Jason and the poor guy's face just fell. Good! Thank god for her rejecting him but does this mean she's still leaving Mystic Falls even when I told her I wouldn't go with her? I hope she's lying to him.

…

**Caroline**

I seriously couldn't believe Jason just asked me to go out on a drink. I don't need any guys in my life right now. I needed to be alone for some time and I don't need a guy I'm not even interested in hitting on me. Besides I'm leaving tonight I'm taking a plane and leaving to London. I don't know where exactly I'll be staying or where I'll go but it's the one place I want to begin this journey.

An hour later and it was finally my turn to go up on stage and I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach but I know that this time they were good butterflies. It was my last night here in Virginia so why not make my exit one to remember? No matter where I go I will continue to sing, I love singing and it's one of those few things that I actually consider myself good at. Tonight I have chosen to sing Love Interruption by Jack White.

…

**Klaus **

And there she goes. She takes a hold of the mike as if it the only objects helping her stay on stage though she doesn't appear to be one bit nervous. The music begins its up beat tempo, which is a first since Caroline has always taken the liberty to sing slow tempo music. Something about her attitude is different tonight and I can't quite put my finger at it but whatever it is it's working for her.

_And I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_

_I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me_

Astonished. Yes that was one of the multiple words I could use by the songs Caroline had decided to sing tonight. She slowly put her hands around the mike again and closed her eyes while she sang. Somehow I felt like these words were intended for me to hear but how can they be when she didn't even know I was here? How is that even possible?

_I want love to: forget that you offended me,_

_Or how you have defended me when everybody talked me down._

Yes these lyrics were directed exactly to me. All I could think about where the times I defended Caroline from her friends, from herself and saved her life. The small times she actually allowed me to spend time with her. She was declaring something to me that I'm not quite sure what it is yet within these lyrics. The song slowly started to end and I was upset wishing she could just sing up there all night. I watched her leave the stage and with out a glace back to anyone inside the club she left.

**.. **

_**A/N: How was this chapter? Was it good or was it too boring? I already have chapter 5 ready if you guys leave reviews I will upload it really soon (: Don't forget if you have Tumblr follow me at TOUNGUE-TIEDX. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**_

_**A/N: Surprise! Here's the next chapter I hope you continue to enjoy my story I really do. I do have a couple other chapters finished but they are not edited yet so I have to edit them and then have my friend read them and edit them too so they'll be perfect for you guys (: Here's it is, enjoy! **_

…

**Chapter 6 **

**Caroline**

I took my seat inside the airplane and waited for them to take off. After an exciting night at the club I was actually getting even more excited to go to London. I wonder if mom had actually read the letter I left for her? I hope she wasn't too angry that I didn't say anything to her and just left a miserable letter but I can't back out now. I need to do this and grow from my experiences and better as a person and the fact was that I cant do all these things at home.

An older woman sat next to me and smiled as she put on her seat belt. "Is this your first time to London." She asked. "How did you figure it out?" I answered curious to know. "You seem a little nervous. Don't worry darling London is a beautiful place you'll love it." She reassured. I smiled to her and added, "Thank you. Have you lived in London for a long time?" I was curious I didn't know where I'd go once I get there.

"Oh yes, I've lived in London all my life but I have a lot of family that reside here in America. It's actually my first time visiting it was quite exiting." She explained. I smiled because I was my first time actually leaving the US. "It's my first time ever leaving the US. I think we have something in common. I hope I love London too." I told her while smiling.

After almost 9 hours sitting in the plane I was getting pretty excited as we were getting closer to London and my new friend Grace told me to many places visit while I was in London. "You will have to visit me while you are here. You're going to love it. We could go to a café and drink some coffee." She told me with a lovely smile. "I would love too." I added. We exchanged numbers and I promised that I would not leave without seeing her.

…

After spending about two weeks in London I had managed to see many things and I even got to meet up with my friend Grace who I met on the plane. It was a lovely hot afternoon and I decided to get some lunch and maybe some shopping. I had promised mom to call her today so I will most likely do that after going shopping. I was really relieved that during the time I've spent gone we kept in touch almost every day and mom understood as to why I didn't want Elena and Bonnie to know where I was; which was pretty much impossible because Bonnie most likely did a spell to find out where I was but I was glad that they were giving me the space I needed.

After having a lovely lunch at Trapped and Packed I got up and walked through the streets for a little shopping. I hadn't done much since shopping because I would have to compel the cashiers to give me everything for free since I basically had no money here. After spending the whole afternoon shopping and basically telling myself to stop feeling guilty about compelling them I walked back to the hotel I was staying at and put all my shopping bags in a corner so I can organize them later. I walk towards the bedside table which contained the hotel phone and I noticed there was an also a small white box with a white envelope under it.

As I sit down on the bed and open the box, I immediately gasp at what was inside it. There was a small bracelet with freshwater cultured pearls and a sterling silver toggle with the words Tiffany & Co. I was completely awestruck what I was currently staring. Who could have sent me such a stunning bracelet? No one knew I was here and beside I certainly doubt Grace would send me something so delicate. I reach over for to get the envelope to read what inside and I still can't believe I'm actually seeing.

"Hello my love, it took me quite some time to figure out where you ran off to but not to worry I found my way to you. I send this as a gift and also hoping you would wear it while you meet me tomorrow for some coffee. Shall we say the same place you went this afternoon for brunch? Can't wait to see you. Klaus."

I sat there and reread the note about ten times and I was still dumbstruck by the fact that Klaus found me. How did he even do that? I swear stalking came so easy to him. But then again Klaus was a hybrid and an original so things to him were easier than the rest of us. I can't believe he bought me this beautiful bracelet and he wants me to wear it too! I don't know why I'm so surprised this isn't the first time he's given me a gift. Why is it that every time he does this I get this tingly feeling in my stomach? I felt the same way when he gave me the first bracelet after he save my life and when he left the drawing of me in my room.

Klaus was something else I could tell that deep somewhere he still had some humanity left he just didn't want anyone to see but then would he show this side of him to me? Is he even capable of loving or what's more trusting me or even yet can I trust him? I'm from the opposite side everyone at Mystic Falls had been trying to kill him for the past year or so. But then will I even become interested in someone like Klaus? Wait a minute, why am I even asking myself this? I've accepted gifts from this man I even accepted his offer to travel the world with him, which he rejected me. But then what kind of person travels across the world to just find you for brunch? I need a shower…

…

The next afternoon came by too quickly. I didn't know what to wear I didn't even think I should go see him. He has no right to see me after rejecting me when he made the offer to take me out of Mystic Falls. I got all the clothes I got yesterday while shopping out of their bags and laid them out on top of my bed. After staring at them for about 15 minutes I figured out what I would wear. I picked up a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans with a white simple top, over it I would wear a pink blazer and on top a leopard scarf and nude high heel pumps. After taking a shower and getting dressed I put on some light make up and left my natural curls loose down my back. I picked up my new pearl bracelet and put it on my left hand and left.

…

**Klaus **

I don't know why but I felt nervous thinking she wouldn't show up today. I did hope she would, that would save me the trouble of going after her. It's been almost 3 weeks since I last saw her singing up on the stage at Q Lounge. She still doesn't know I was there every night she performed and I hope to keep it my secret.

After waiting around for an hour the attractive blond vampire decided to show up and once again her beauty didn't disappoint me. She quickly scanned the room and once she saw me she slowly started to approach me. "Hello there love," I got up my seat and took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Damn she had such soft skin and she smells like strawberries. "Hi Klaus, I've got to give it to you your stalking capabilities have gotten very impressive." She replied. I chuckled, finding her did take me a little while I would of found her faster if it was actually me who went out looking for her but I sent hybrids after her instead.

"Actually my love I didn't think you'd leave Mystic Falls so quickly. When I learned you left the same day I was quite surprised you wanted to leave so quickly. After that I knew I needed to find you." I explained to her. Like always she managed to get an explanation out of me. How is it she manages to do this so quickly? I've never had to explain myself to anyone before, I never told anyone my reasons for doing anything and here she is with one simple question I find myself spilling my guts to her.

She wasn't saying anything to me. It was making me worry. "Shall we order some food love?" I asked. Why wasn't she saying anything to me? "Yeah let's eat." She replied finally. "So tell me why did you come all the way here anyways? Why did you follow me?" She added.

"Because I fancy you Caroline." I said simply.

"What does even mean 'you fancy me?' " She asked me. "How am I to respond to that? You're the big bad wolf and the original vampire, the enemy. You offer me that you'd take me with you too see the world because you 'fancy' me and then when I go up to your door accepting the offer you say no. I leave and you come after me will you make up your mind?" She added. I was shocked by the words she told me what was I supposed to say. I looked deep into her beautiful eyes as maybe being able to find a respond by looking at her but she didn't even give me the chance to reply she simply got up and left.

…

_A/N: So what did you guys think? Is it getting better? Are you enjoying where the story is going. I hope you guys really are. Leave reviews I love reading what everyone has to say and the next chapter will be up here soon! Have a great week. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters!**_

_****__**Also are you guys ready for tonights season finale? I am! And in order to celebrate I'm uploading the next chapter. **_

_**I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed how the story has been building up. I'm having so much fun typing it for you guys. And I just want you guys to know the story will be pretty long (: Btw I want to start a new fanfiction but I don't know if it should be more Karoline or Delena, what do you guys think I should write about next?**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Caroline**

Okay this is like the second time he tells me that he 'fancies me' what does that even mean? What does he even want me to say? Yeah he's tall, he has an amazing body, his accent is the sexiest thing I've ever heard in this planet and he's seriously sexy. I walked back to the apartment and the second I opened the door he was there sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him again amazed by his stalking capabilities. "I wanted to see you." He replied simply. Like that even made any more sense right now he's just confusing me even more. "What the hell Klaus? What the hell is this supposed to mean anyways. You say you fancy me, send me these amazing gift, tell me you can show me the world full of beautiful cities, art and culture and well I randomly decide to take a leap of faith on you and then you deny me. Enough with the stupid mix signals!" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to but I was exasperated by all this shit. I start to turn around to leave the hotel room he can just sit there looking at his feet and suddenly I feel his hand on my arms holding me down, he turns me around and quickly kisses me.

He grabs me by my hips and pulls me to him as my hands reach for his hair and his mouth claims me. I moan into his mouth, and one of his hands moves into my hair, pulling my head back as we kiss. Kissing each other with such passion like we'll never kiss each other again. Once we stop kissing he looks at me straight in the eyes as if searching for something to say to me but slowly he just lets me go and leaves the room.

* * *

It's been hours since Klaus kissed me and night was starting to fall. I've been trying really hard not to think about what the kiss meant but it was becoming really hard to avoid it since he just walked out after he kissed me. Does that mean he regrets it? I really hope he doesn't I mean I don't regret kissing him. I've never had someone kiss me with such passion and at the same time be so aggressive. I touch my lips and they're still swollen from his lips. I wish he'd come back already I hope he didn't leave.

I start doing some goggling and I found out there a club not very far from this hotel that has an open mic night on Thursday nights. I haven't gone out and sang since I left Mystic Falls and I was already starting to miss it, I told myself I wouldn't give up singing and here I was not singing. What's wrong with me?

Okay, it's simple. Let's find a dress and take a shower and go to the club. Oh my gosh now I was talking to myself. "What is Klaus doing to me? He's driving me insane literally!" I said aloud to myself. I went to the small closet the hotel room had with all my clothes and started to look for the perfect dress. After staring at my clothes for about 30 minutes I decided to wear a black halter dress with small intricate white flowers on the bottom right side of the dress and on the side of my left breast. I found a pair of white high heel pumps and went to the bathroom to shower. I sat on the bed with my entire make up surrounding me and started my make up and curled my hair. After about another hour to prepare I grabbed my trench coat and left the hotel towards the club.

* * *

Now this club was nothing like I've ever seen back home. The name of the club was Bed Lounge and as I walked inside I started to wonder why they had chosen that name. The club has two floors with all black walls. Once entering you will immediately find the bar and then to the right hand were the stairs to go upstairs. Right across from the bar was the dance floor that was dramatically in a large rectangle format and on the right side of the dance floor was the stage with a small band and on the second floor was the DJ booth and more people dancing and mingling.

It was a very nice club and from the looks of it, it seem like mostly everyone knew each other. I was starting to get nervous from the looks of it so I headed straight to the bar for some drinks. After about 3 margaritas and a couple of tequila I was finally getting the courage I needed to go on stage. Five women took their turns on stage and sang their hearts out and barely anyone in the club gave them any attention it was actually starting to worry me. What if no one liked me? I got up and left the booth and started walking towards the stage. I told one of the guys my song and after a few seconds the music started to play and I began to sing All I Need by Within Temptation.

* * *

**Klaus **

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Now these words were meant for me and I know why she picked this song, she picked it because of me. How is it that she knows exactly how I feel when I'm around her? Here she is slowly moving from left to right while she sings and with slow movement she taps her right foot with the tempo.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

As she softly sang the lyrics of this song I've never heard before I managed to keep myself composed while listing to the words she sang. At that moment I realized I didn't care about love being a vampires weakness. Caroline gave me something to believe in something I've never had before in my entire existence. _Love. _A gesture I never received from my mother and father. Love was difficult for me all my life and here is this beautiful blond vampire that sends shivers down my spine as she closes her eyes and speaks these lyrics that are exactly how I feel each moment I am with her.

At this point I've realized I love Caroline and there's no going back now. She has my heart. I just hope, I only hope she feels the same. All too soon she finishes her song and I yet want her to sing some more.

* * *

**Caroline**

After finishing my song I looked out to the crowd and I couldn't believe they were completely silent. I felt shy all of sudden that my cheeks started to get pink and after a few moments of silence the crowd actually started to clap and some guys even started whistling. I couldn't believe it! They liked me! I started to walk off stage and saw that there was a male figure waiting at the end for me but it was too dark for me to figure out who it was. As I got closer I saw him there, again.

"You really are following me." I stated. "Oh sweetheart that can be debatable." Klaus replied. He had a smirk on his face like he was actually excited where this conversation was headed. Where was it heading anyway? "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked. "Sure. Maybe then you could tell me why you're stalking me?" I told him. He immediately chuckled and took my hand into his and as our hands touched I felt an instant shock. I wanted to take my hand back but I was enjoying his gesture.

When we got back to the hotel I quickly took my heels off and instantly felt my feet get relieved. I wasn't used to really tall high heels.

"Need some help taking off your dress love?" Klaus asked. "What? No! I can take it off myself but I would like an explanation." I added. "As to why I want to take off your dress?" he smirked, what a total perv. "No you pervert as to why you send a letter asking me to meet you at the café, you show up at my hotel room and kiss me then you just walk away and to top it all off you followed me to the club." I give him detail as to what is really bugging me. "Can you be any more obtuse?" I added.

He took a deep breath. "I wasn't really following you darling. I was coming back her to apologize for just leaving so suddenly and I saw you walking out all covered and I decided to see where you were going. When I noticed you were out walking to the club I thought you were going to sing. I love to hear your voice Caroline. I didn't want to interrupt your plans and miss out the chance opportunity to hear you sing." His explanation was enough for me to walk up to him and kiss him.

The kiss was just like before he grabbed my hips and he pushed me towards the door and wrapped his hands around my lower back. I reached for his hair and invited him into my mouth. Slowly he moved one of his hand moves into my hair, pulling my head back as we continue kissing. When he finally decided to release me and we were both breathless.

"What are you doing to me Caroline?" He asks while slowly taking deep breaths trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looks into my eyes and I can do is give him a shy smile. He brought my body alive with just a kiss. I didn't know how to respond to his question so I just simply kissed the side of his mouth. He smiled and I walked back and lay down on the bed. He watches me as I move admiring every move I make and slowly he decides to walk towards the bed with one hand inside his jacket.

"I have something for you." He states and takes out a small white box and I suddenly feel déjà vu inside of me. This white box is very familiar. He hands me the box and I slowly open release the ribbon that was holding everything together. I lift the top lid of the box and find myself staring at two-drop earrings; each earring has its own individual diamond at the end in sterling silver. I was so amazed by how delicate and simplistic these earrings were which made them perfect for me. I fell in love with them and the beauty of was that it was Klaus who gave them to me.

"It's beautiful," I told him while I looked up and stared into his eyes. He stared at me for a few moments before a smile started to form. A heart-warming smile that I've never seen before and for some reason I think this smile of his is only meant for me to see.

I lay the box with the earrings on the bedside table and take one of my hands into his and push him towards me so he sits on the bed next to me. I cup his face with both of my hands and look deep into his eyes. "You are amazing." I tell him and with that I kiss him and in less than a second he kisses me back.

* * *

_A/N: How was this chapter? Are you enjoying it? I hope so. Also do any of you have any more suggestions as to what songs Caroline should sing next? Also what ideas of what you guys think will happen? Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at Tongue-tiedx. And give me ideas as to what my next fan fiction should be. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters! **_

**A/N: So what did you guys think of TVD Season Finale? I'm still shocked by what happened? Klaus is Tyler's body, finally kissing Caroline? Damon meeting Elena first and Elena becoming a Vampire. Rebekah and Elijah sadness and tears over Klaus "death". Matt and Jeremy. Bonnie standing up for herself, finally! So much to say about it all but most importantly Alaric death and saying good bye to Jeremy as a ghost. So upsetting /3 I wanted to cry! **

**Anyways, in order for a small celebration I have some news. I've done many chapters for this story and I want to let you know it'll be long and I hope you all stick to the end with me. My friend will be reading them and editing for me (: **

**Second, I've started a new story and I might post a preview to it on my Tumblr so follow me at Tongue-tiedx to see it very soon! I'm excited to write another story about Karoline and maybe I'll do one about Bonnie alone, I want to see her develop more and maybe even become a little evil. **

**But I'm done rambling and I'm going to let you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Klaus **

Caroline's sleeping she has her head on my chest and I just look down and watch her sleep. I can watch her for hours. Today has been a really long day and slowly memories of when we kiss float back to mind. She really is very special and I want her all to myself.

How can I keep my feelings in check? Am I capable of trusting her? Will she trust me? One look into her eyes and I forget all my troubles. How is she capable of making me feel this way? I've never had this kinds of feeling ever before, she makes me feel needed.

I keep thinking and fighting with myself and eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

**Caroline **

Slowly I wake up and I feel my head on something hard but yet soft. I can tell immediately it's not my pillow and within seconds I remember I was sleeping on Klaus chest. I turn and look at him and see that his still sleeping, slowly I run my fingers through his jaw line and then down his neck. He begins to stir and his sleepy green eyes turn to look at me.

"Morning," he says while he smiles. "Are you up to no good?" He moves me so that our faces are right in front of each other and he touches my nose with his. I smile and he kisses my nose. Why can't he always have this good humor? I've never seen him like this before and it's pretty exciting to watch.

* * *

After spending the morning together I get up to take a shower wanting to out and see the rest of London and maybe go out somewhere where I can hunt. I was really hungry but it wasn't mostly for food I needed blood today. It's been at least 3 days and I was starting to feel a little weak. Klaus was gone, he was probably going get blood too I hope he doesn't kill anyone. And that's when I realized I couldn't change Klaus; he needs to want to change himself.

I know it's only been less than a day since we kissed but I think that's one of the reasons why I thought him and I just couldn't go together. He's been saying all these nice things to me well since the second he saved my life. Showing me his paintings, giving me the sketch he drew of me, all the gifts he's given me, the dance, and the kiss it's all been a leap of faith and I've been taking a lot of them lately and it's only now that I'm starting to get worried.

What if he can't trust me? What if I can't trust him? What is something bad happens at Mystic Falls and tries to hurt any of my friends? I really hope that doesn't happen I just couldn't deal with having to pick either my friends and family or Klaus. They both make me happy but at the same time I haven't been a good friend either. It's been weeks since I've spoken to Elena or Bonnie. I need to be a better friend. I need to call my friends.

* * *

"Caroline where have you been? We miss you so much you're mom wont tell us where you are and you left so suddenly. We were afraid someone tried to kidnap you or something! When your mom told us you made the decision to leave on your own we were scared we made you leave. Can you tell us what's going on?" Bonnie and Elena were both on the phone when I called them, Elena must have put me on speakerphone when she saw that I was calling.

"Bonnie I'm fine, I'm surprised you didn't do a locater spell to see where I was." I told them. "Your mom showed us the letter you left her. We both decided you needed your privacy and would call once you were ready." Elena voice was soft I hope I didn't worried them much.

"Girls I'm fine I really am. I'm in London I came here the same day I left. I know there's a long conversation that has to happen between us three but to make the long story short I needed to leave Mystic Falls. I didn't make any plans after high school like you both did by applying to colleges because the truth is I don't want to go to college right now. My dreams have changed since I've become a vampire. Everything is different now and I needed to take some time for myself and be alone. I need time away from Mystic Falls. Figure out what I want now I'm going to be alive for all eternity and there are so much better things to do out there besides going to college. That's not my dream anymore." I was happy I was finally able to tell them what has been on my mind for months now. I should be able to trust my two best friends.

"Caroline we understand. We just want you to remember we are here for you. You don't have to keep secrets from us." Elena reassured. At that moment Klaus walked back inside to the hotel room. I wonder how they feel about what they just said if I told them he was here, here with me. "I know and I'm really glad I finally told you both the truth. I have to go now, I promise I'll call back soon okay?" I asked hoping they would agree.

"Of course you can," Bonnie added, "We love you Caroline." I looked at Klaus. "I love you both." I smiled and hung up and put my phone on top of the bedside table.

"How it going in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked. Why is he so curious? "Not sure really. This is the first time I speak to Bonnie and Elena since I left. I've only kept close contact with my mom."

"Really?" he was genuinely curious "Why is that love?" he asked.

"Because I needed some time alone, I still do. I need to stay away from Mystic Falls for a while and figure out what I want now that I'm a vampire." I explained.

"So am I ruining your time alone?"

"Actually you're not." I reassured him but he didn't reply or look at me. I get up and decide it's best to finish getting ready so I can go hunt bunnies or something. I seriously needed some blood all this talking was distracting me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going out to hunt. I haven't had any blood in about 3 days and it's time I go out and get some. It's much more difficult to hunt here than it is back home." I told him. He got up and walked towards me, "You know you can just have fresh blood." He said. "I don't kill humans. Either a blood bag or an animal will do for me." I told him looking deep into his eyes so he can get the picture.

"I'll get you a blood bags how many do you need love?" he asked. Was he serious? Wait a second when does Klaus ever joke? He must be serious. "As many as you can get. Why?" I asked back. "I'll get you the blood bags sweetheart so you don't have to go hunting since you wont drink from a human I'll do this for you. You just go out or stay here. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Why are you being so nice? This isn't like you," I've never seen him like this before. I needed to ask. He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me. "Because I can and I want to. And I care for you and since you need blood I'll get you blood. You need to be strong Caroline." While he said those words he kissed my nose and then my forehead. Once he finished he let go of me and left the room once again.

* * *

After staring at the walls for about 15 minutes I decide it's best to get up and do something I'm seriously bored. Maybe some food and shopping should be good. I get up and put on my black jacket and pick up a think black scarf to put around me and pick up my black flats and leave the room.

London is so different from Mystic Falls. It's so bright and full of people. People that live here in London and many tourist with their cameras taking videos and snapping photos. There's so much art and culture here it amazes me that I was never able to see this before. I never left Mystic Falls until now and it surprises me all I've been missing.

Everyone is very nice and open to talk to you but I figured that out immediately when I met Grace on the plane. I decide to do a little shopping instead of going out and get some food it's blood that I need.

Walking inside of a little boutique I start looking around for anything interesting I might like to wear. All of a sudden someone taps me on the shoulder.

"How would you like to go home with me?" Some one asks. I turn around to see a tall man with black hair, buff with tattoos all over his left arm. "No thanks." I reply back and immediately start to leave the store. After I walk out he grabs my arms and pulls me into an alley. "You're going home with me," he says angrily. I tried to yell but he wouldn't let me.

All to quickly he lets me go and I see Klaus grab him by his throat and he compels him to kill himself. "What are you doing? Stop it Klaus!" I yell at him but he ignores me. I start to walk back towards the hotel after a couple of minutes I hear him behind walking a couple of steps behind. Once we were in the hotel room I turn around and look at him. He looks back at me innocently like he's seriously done nothing wrong.

"You can't do things like that Klaus." I whisper. "And why ever not my love? He was going to harm you and I won't ever allow that." He replies.

He walks up to me and holds my face in his hands. "Caroline, I care about you very deeply but you have to understand there's one thing; I won't let anything harm you. I won't let any one hurt you."

At that point I knew he really does care about me and I care about him back. I was starting to fall in love with him.

* * *

_A/N: Btw I want to thank __scarletmoon66__, __lateVMlover__, __DGfleetfox__, __peachx89__, and __beverlie4055__ for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm really glad you are enjoying them I hope you loved this chapter too. Have a great weekend and until next time. Hopefully by Monday (: _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters! **_

**A/N: This chapter is a little short but I will posting this chapter and also chapter 10 (: so that you guys can have a pretty decent read. I also just realized I have been writing the wrong numbers down below so I'm sorry if that brought any kind of confusion. ooopps! But everything is in order now and all the chapters that needed to be uploaded have been uploaded. **

**I also must aware you that the next chapter will Rated M so I'll be changing the rating because of it. I hope you guys enjoy the scenes coming in the future for Karoline. **

**Thank you to ****peachx89, lateVMlover, and epic sweetness712 for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter see you soon! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Klaus **

Night was falling. Caroline finally got some blood I wish she would just drink fresh blood but I can't change her or her reasons. She's very innocent and so young it's one of the things I love the most about her; her innocence attracts me to her. I stare at her and watch her movements. As I watch her I begin to realize she's earned my trust so easily I would spill all my guts to her if she'd just ask. I hope I'm gaining her trust and that I'm gaining her affection. She's kissed me but I just hope I don't lose her; I want her with me for all eternity.

She was standing in front of her closet just staring at her clothes that's when I realized she never got to buy anything because of that scumbag that attacked her. He's lucky I didn't kill him myself. She picks out a very light crème color sleeveless dress and put it on, walks back to the closet and stares at herself for a couple of minutes. Her eyes travel down body and I do as well, but the way she looks at herself is different that I do. It's as if she's trying to find an approval. How can I make her understand she's perfect? She sighs to herself and goes back to her closet and finds her white high heels and puts them on. Once she's done getting dressed she brushes her hair and does her make up. She's beautiful. The way she closes one eye perfect to apply her eye make up and the way she fixes her lips to put on her lipstick. She's perfect, perfect for me.

* * *

**Caroline **

We're at bed longue once again but this time Klaus is with me not watching me from a far. It's kind of weird being here with him it also makes me a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous love. Consider me just another fan of your beautiful voice." He reassures me. How does he even know I'm nervous? I look at him and he smiles I love seeing him like this, happy. You must consider yourself lucky if you get to see Klaus like this. I'm still not used to the fact he's here with me by my side, holding my hand.

We head to the bar for some drinks. I watch as he keeps a tight grip on his drinks and how so easily he finishes his scotch in just a couple of sips. I don't think he enjoys me watching him but I don't get to do it often. I look at his face and admire his features. His bright green eyes, his special smile. He orders another cup of scotch and looks down at me and smiles again and I melt instantly. He keeps holding my hand and starts to run his thumb through my knuckles. His fingers are a rough but at the same time they're still soft. He didn't know it but his touch made me feel secure and they slowly put my anxiety at ease.

Once it was my turn to go Klaus squeezed my hand and kissed my knuckles before letting me go so I could go walk up on stage. "You should keep smiling, it's really sexy." I smile at him and leave when I look back to see him smirking at me and watching me as I finish walking up on stage and telling the band tonight's song. Does he not understand how sexy he is? Who am I kidding he's a thousand years old of course he should know how attractive he is. The band counts to three and start I've Got You Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

**Klaus **

She's back on stage and the music begins.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

Caroline begins and I'm in a entrance while listening to her voice. She closes her eyes and sings; she takes a hold of the mike with her right hand and keeps singing. I stop drinking my scotch and put the drink down and just watch. The crowd has stopped talking too. They are all in love with Caroline.

_I'd tried so not to give in_

_I said to myself, "This affair never will go so well"_

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin_

I listen to the words she sings and begin to think to myself that maybe I should give myself a chance with Caroline. If only Elijah was here too see me now, he would be impressed and even more with the fact that Caroline might want to give this a chance too. She picked this song while I'm here watching her. This is a sign.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of havin' you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear_

Caroline continues her song and I'm still focusing on her and the words. I forget for once there's anyone here with us. For this moment it's just us two together. Speaking to each other with the lyrics of this song. I don't think I'd pick another song that will speak what I am feeling inside. I would do whatever it takes to be with Caroline. She's the only one for me. Slowly she finishes her song.

_Yes, I've got you under my skin_

Yes, I've got Caroline under my skin. This is the girl that I would risk everything for, that I would do anything for.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters! **_

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I do have a couple more and the story is half way through getting finished. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Caroline **

I get up and Klaus isn't with me. I wonder where he is. Last night we had a lot of fun. After I sang we stayed at the club for a couple more hours and danced together. I get up and shower and decide to wear one of my favorite pair of jeans with a black camisole and blue scarf with black flats. After I brush my hair I go to my closet and start putting all my clothes on my bed. I pick up my luggage bag and set them on my bed as well and start to pack. I know I've only been here a while but I think I want to go somewhere new. I'm not really sure where yet but I want to go somewhere different. As I'm packing I start to realize that last night was the first time I've ever had so much fun with Klaus. I want to know more about him there's not a lot that he tells me about himself but then I've never asked. I want to know what ever he tells me. All I know is the small facts we've found out while he was terrorizing Mystic Falls.

"And what are you thinking about love?" I hear Klaus' voice and I jump. "You scared me! I'm just packing." I tell him softly after my body calms down.

"Where are you going?" he wonders. "I think it's time for me to leave London. I've been here a for a while now but I'm not so sure where I'll go really." I explain.

"How about somewhere back in the US, like New York. You can still sing there." He suggests while sitting down on the sofa chair next to the bed, "You sure love hearing me sing don't you?" I ask.

He smiles. "I can listen to you sing for eternity sweetheart." He replies. I was in shock. I stop packing and go and sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close; I look at him and say, "Tell me more about you. I want to know everything you're willing to tell me."

"Well love, there's not much to tell really. I've lived a long life and I'm still living. I didn't have very loveable parents. They didn't love me and they have been trying to kill my family for centuries now. My dad and I always fought when I was human and we still did even on the day he died. He told me that I was not worthy of anyone love and I point I believed him. My mother created us but then regretted her choice once she learned we needed to feed of human blood to survive. Our family and mostly I have killed a lot of people. She's the reason I am a hybrid. She gave me this curse, a curse that I've been trying to get rid off for a very long time, which only recently I was able to stop. You have to understand turning into a wolf every full moon is very painful and being a wolf is not something I desire. I desire to be powerful and it's why I desire to have my own hybrid army. Being a hybrid is something many wolf packs desire and with my help I can make that happen for them but I also have to be able to trust any hybrid I create. But lately there's something else I desire and that is you Caroline. You bring out something in me that I've never felt before. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're young and you constantly keep me on my toes. When you left Mystic Falls with out me I was upset I didn't immediately say yes to you when I was the one who made the proposal. I want to be with you Caroline you make me want something different. You make me feel wanted and desired and most of all you make me feel loved. Something I never got while I was a human."

I cannot believe he has said all of this to me all his secrets. I know there are more secrets and more things to learn but this everything he's told me now shows me that he cares and he cares a lot about me.

"I care about you, I love you Niklaus." I tell him and I really hope he doesn't freak out. I stare at him and he just looks at me silently not saying a word. Slowly he holds my face and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around him and move my hands to his hair and hold him while he kisses me back. Suddenly he stands up with his arms still wrapped around me and walks to the bed and lays me down. He pushes all the clothes from the bed and moves them to the floor. He then bends over the bed and slowly crawls over me, kissing me as goes. He reaches my lips and begins to kiss me again. I move my hand down his back and start to remove his shirt and he starts to unbutton my jeans.

He takes off my jeans and then slowly helps me take my top off, his eyes never leaving mine. His face is so strong and his eyes darken. He leaves me with just my underwear and his eyes travel down my body. Then he begins to kiss me again. While kissing me one of his hands travel down to my breast then behind my back and removes my bra. He's fingers begin to travel to my breast and then removes my panties.

He gets up and removes his jeans and boxer briefs. He steps out of his jeans and pulls off his socks. He climbs back on the bed and pushes my legs apart with his and moves so that he's hovering above me. With out taking his eyes off mine, he enters me in a slow pace. I close my eyes and enjoy him. He begins to ease himself back and slowly enters again. I moan. My fingers finds there way to his hair and together we start to move.

I find myself cuddled in his arms and he runs his fingers up and down my spine. It gives me goose bumps but it doesn't bother me. He kisses my hair again and again. Suddenly I feel cherished. I look up to meet his eyes and ask, "So New York?" He smiles down at me. "If that's what you'd like we can go where ever you desire love."

"I think New York will be lovely." I tell him.

"Well then New York it is, we'll leave tonight." He tells me he's actually excited. I wonder why.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Is it getting better or is it getting boring? I really hope not. Give me ideas as to what you guys think should happen next. I need ideas to add to this story.

Hopefully in the next week I'll be uploading a new Karoline story. Make sure you follow me if you want to read it and follow me on Tumblr at Tongue-tiedx.

Bye(:


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters! **_

_**Thank you to peachx89 and beverlie4055 for reviewing. Also to lateVMlover you will see Klaus' family soon enough. Some small patience. (: Everything is just getting better now!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter. I won't be updating until next week or later on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Klaus **

_The less we say about it the better_

_Make it up as we go along_

_Feet on the ground_

_Head in the sky_

Caroline and I are in a good place. It's has been 8 months since we left London and we are now living in New York together. It's amazing how I find myself opening to her so easily. It's like my mind wants her to know everything, let her know exactly I feel. It's all so new to me. I love her. It's not easy but she's makes this relationship simple.

Together we found a new club here in New York, she's singing up on stage and I am amazed of the song she picked today. Lately she's been singing very slow jazz music but today she's picked a very up beat tempo. Her voice goes with everything she sings. I've learned she usually picks songs by what's she's feeling and today has been pretty damn good.

_Hi yo I got plenty of time_

_Hi yo you got light in your eyes_

_And you're standing here beside me_

_I love the passing of time_

_Never for money_

_Always for love_

What amazes me the most is that she can always manages to find the perfect song that goes with how I'm also currently feeling. It's as if she can see right through me and knows exactly how I feel. Caroline knows exactly how to keep me on my toes and tonight goes to show she will always find a way to surprise me. Besides this relationship is both new to us and we're both learning as we go.

_Home - is where I want to be_

_But I guess I'm already there_

_I come home she lifted up her wings_

_Guess that this must be the place_

_I can't tell one from the other_

_Did I find you, or you find me?_

Yes, she is home and we found each other. I've waited for her all my life and I won't let anyone harm her. She knows this. I know she hates how jealous I can be but she's mine and no one else's. We've been very lucky and accident like the one in London hasn't happened here and I hope it never does. I can never control myself when it comes to Caroline's safety.

_Hi yo we drift in and out_

_Hi yo sing into my mouth_

_Out of all those kinds of people_

_You got a face with a view_

_I'm just an animal looking for a home_

_Share the same space for a minute or two_

_And you love me till my heart stops_

_Love me till I'm dead_

She finishes her song. Her feet stop moving with the beat of the song. The crowd begins to clap for her and she smiles and bows to the crowd. They love her. I think the manager might ask her to sing every night. I heard bits and pieces of him having a conversation with the owner of the place about her but I was distracted by her voice. We are basically here together every Friday night and the crowd is usually the same people. I think half of the people here come just to see her every Friday night. I know I did while she sang at Mystic Falls I wouldn't be surprised if they did the same here.

I know she'll never try to become a professional singer because that'll mean everyone would know who she is. She doesn't want people to know much about her because then it'll hurt her less when she has to leave. She was so upset she didn't get to say good-bye to her friends at Mystic Falls but she knew she had to leave without letting anyone know, at least that's what she tells me and I understand.

Rebekah and I were the same when we traveled together. I still keep in touch with her she doesn't understand why I want to be with Caroline just like I don't understand why she is so interested in Matt but that's the thing about us we're both too stubborn to let each other in.

Eventually Caroline walks off the stage and walks back towards our table. "Are you ready to go Nik?" she asks.

I get up and grab her hand and kiss her knuckles. "Of course sweetheart, let's go back home."

* * *

**Caroline **

"Come on Nik I want to find a nice dress for tonight." I'm on top of Klaus trying to wake him up but I know he's pretending to sleep so he won't have to go with me shopping.

"Can't you just get something online and get it delivered?" he mumbles. I smile he's just an open book when he wants to be. "Pleaseeeee?" I beg.

"Oh love." He says and opens his eyes and looks at me. I start to giggle because I know that no matter how hard I try he's not going to get up and go shopping with me. "Since you're not going with me will you do me one tiny favor then?" I ask.

"What is it love?" he wonders. "Can you get blood for me?"

"Of course sweetheart. I need you to be strong," he tells me. I look at him and smile and kiss his lips quickly and run to the bathroom to get dressed.

…

Walking through all the stores in Time Square ready to find a lovely dress for tonight. We were invited to a ball tonight hosted by many vampires that live here in New York. I was actually really excited for this event I've never been in a big place before with so many vampires. Klaus wasn't as excited as I was, he's been around these kinds of event all his life but I really wanted to go.

I walk around for hours looking for dresses until I finally got tired and found a dress.

* * *

**Klaus **

I was waiting for Caroline to finish getting ready for tonight's event. I wasn't so excited for this ball but Caroline wants to experience how it is to be around more vampires so we're going. I've been to these events through all my existence and most vampires just suck up to me. All originals are always invited to all balls like these.

I wonder how Caroline will feel the moment when they bring in the humans for dinner. She will despise that part of tonight's event but it's the type of things that happen in these events. I tried to spare Caroline's emotions since she doesn't eat fresh human blood.

I got her plenty of blood bags that'll last a couple more months that way she doesn't have to hunt bunnies. I'm sitting on the couch and slowly hear Caroline leave the bathroom and walk her ways towards me. I turn around and there she is just gorgeous. She's wearing an elegant white gown with a strapless bodice and sparkling accents on the empire waistband that circles around to a sexy open back. Her hair is long and full of elegant waves that run down her open back.

I get up and walk towards her, "You look ravishing love." I take her hand and kiss her knuckles and then kiss her cheek. She smiles.

* * *

**Caroline**

"Thank you and so do you." I tell Klaus. Damn he sure does look sexy in a tux. He has his hair slicked back he's wearing an all black tux and just a white dress up shirt under his jacket with a black tie. He looks amazing.

"I have something for you," he tells me in a very seductive voice. He reaches the inside of the jacket and pull out yet another small box out of his pocket. He gives me the box and I begin to open it. Slowly I figure out what I'm staring at. It was a drop necklace with a princess-cut and round brilliant diamonds in platinum. There are diamonds everywhere. It was simple and very delicate but at the same time it was really elegant.

"Nik thank you so much. You really should stop spoiling me with so many gifts."

"Giving you gifts are the highlight of my life. Come love, let's go to the ball." He takes my hand and led me to the limo waiting outside the hotel. I was starting to get very nervous. I've never been around so many vampires. Klaus told me all the vampires are going to be very old unlike me. I have to be very careful with what I say I can't have them not like me and try to kill me or go after the people I love.

I needed to stop psyching myself out. I wanted to go to the ball and here I am going to the ball.

"Stop worrying Caroline," Klaus whispers. How does he know I'm over thinking this whole situation? It really freaks me out when he does this but I like that he can read me so easily.

"I'm just nervous," I turn to look at him and he grabs my hand and wraps it in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Love you have nothing to worry about. You're going to have a wonderful time, I promise." He's so calm, how can he be so calm about this?

…

We reach the mansion in upstate New York. There were expensive cars everywhere and gorgeous people walking inside the mansion. Butterflies were starting to build. I can't believe I'm crazy enough to do this.

"Ready love?" Klaus ask. I look at him and smile. He takes my hand and leads me again to the inside of the mansion.

Beautiful women dressed in ball gowns drinking champagne and men in their tuxedos and hair slicked back mingling with the other vampires. Many of the waiters and waitress holding trays with champagne glasses were walking around all over the mansion and that's when I realized they are all humans.

Why do they have humans at this ball? Klaus didn't tell me they would be human. My subconscious is telling me they are just there to serve us but then another side of me tells me they might be dinner. I doubt any of these old vamps are going to eat an actual meal like humans for dinner. I was feeling guilty all these innocent humans are soon to be dead.

Klaus hands me a glass with champagne and wraps one of his arm around my waist and keeps me close to him. "Come, it's time you meet some vampires," he says and walks toward a group of vampires.

…

"So you sing Caroline?" Genevieve asks me. She is a beautiful woman. At least 300 years old and I was impressed. Genevieve is tall and very skinny with fair light skin with very straight long blond hair and clear green eyes. Again she is beautiful I was starting to feel self-conscious standing next to her while Klaus still had his protective arm around me.

"Yes it's only until recently that I've started singing in public." I tell her.

"Oh that's wonderful. You know there's a band here playing tonight for the festivities but there's actually no singer you should go up there and sing a few songs." She tells me. She was actually telling me to go sing in front of a whole crowd of vampires. My legs were shaking. For a second I thought I was going to be sick but then I remembered I couldn't get sick.

I looked at Klaus to see if would give any suggestions as to me going up there to sing or not. He knows I'm looking for an answer and he just smirks at me, teasing me. He's not going to help me decide.

"You two are wonderful together it's like you are both having an unspoken discussion," she smiles while speaking. "Would you be interested in singing Caroline?" she wants an answer. I don't want to appear rude either. Oh man what am I getting myself into?

"I would love to. It would be an honor." I reply. "Oh that's just wonderful!" She adds. She's appears pretty excited. "Come Caroline I must introduce you to the band."

Klaus kisses my cheek and let's go off me, "Just have fun love."

…

_I was raised up believing I was somehow unique_

_Like a snowflake distinct among snowflakes, unique in each way you can see_

_And now after some thinking, I'd say I'd rather be_

_A functioning cog in some great machinery serving something beyond me_

I finally started to sing Hopeless Blues by Fleet Foxes and slowly my confidence on stage was starting to build. The band was excited to have someone willing to sing and they were vampires too. Some vampires were still mingling with one another but others decided to take the time to listen to the music being this was the first time in years someone actually sang on stage, according to Genevieve.

_And I don't, I don't know who to believe_

_I'll get back to you someday soon you will see_

I decided to keep the song with a slow tempo and my voice not too loud either. I look out the crowd and see Klaus watching me, eyeing every move I take and I realize under his gaze I feel sexy. I take a hold of the mic and continue to sing and slowly close my eyes.

_Gold hair in the sunlight, my light in the dawn_

_If I had an orchard, I'd work till I'm sore_

_If I had an orchard, I'd work till I'm sore_

_Someday I'll be like the man on the screen_

I finish my song and the crowd begins to cheer. I smile and give them all a quick bow. I was really excited they liked me. After they finished a new song began and continued to sing We Found Each Other In The Dark by City And Colour.

* * *

**Klaus **

She was beautiful up there. I was surprised they actually wanted her to sing on stage. It's been years since the vampires actually allowed someone to sing with the band and that the band was so happy to let her join.

Caroline was special and I only hoped she realized how special she actually was. It's not every year this happens. It's been almost 250 years since any one was singing on stage. And she was doing an amazing job. She starts her second song and I realize that yet again she is speaking to me with these lyrics.

_I heard the church bells from afar_

_But we found each other in the dark_

_And when the smoke does finally pass_

_We will rise above all the ash_

I've never heard of this song before. I wasn't in touch with the new generation music but it was very lovely and for the first time Caroline doesn't close her eyes while singing. She only looks at me the entire time and it's just us two in the big mansion. She still hold the mic tightly I can tell immediately she's still a little nervous but her confidence is starting to grow.

_Cuz were gonna live_

_Were gonna live_

_At last_

_So bright, the flames burn in our hearts_

_That we found each other in the dark_

_The beast, out in the wilderness_

_We are fighting to survive and clam the less_

She moves her body from left to right very slowly and taps her right foot with the beat of the music. Keeping her voice very composed. A small amount of people began to dance while Caroline sang another gesture that hasn't happened in many years.

_Through the black soulless water_

_And the cold lonely air_

_On the rock restless seas_

_The vessel in deep disrepair_

_And I swore they started singin'_

_But they'd all rejoice_

_I can still hear your voice_

"You have a very lovely lady on your side Lord Niklaus," Stephan said while walking up to me. Yet another vampire interested in Caroline this time it was a guy.

"Oh yes, I am a very lucky man." I reply barely looking at him. "I can only imagine. She has a very lovely voice. I'm surprised Genevieve let her go up on stage without actually hearing her sing," he states while taking a sip of his champagne.

Caroline continues to sing and starts a new song. She stopped looking at me once Stephan approached me and began to sing to the crowd who was dancing on the dance floor.

"Yes it was surprising but I think Caroline has more than risen to the challenge." This time I know she singing Easy Living by Billie Holiday. It takes me back to living in the 1920's and 1930's. Caroline would love that time frame. She would have been a perfect fit.

_Living for you is easy living_

_It's easy to live when you're in love_

_And I'm so in love_

_There is nothing in life but you_

"Yes I completely agree with you Lord Niklaus. I again must tell you how lucky you are to have Caroline. I must be disappointed if you ever let such woman go," he looks at me deep in the eyes as if challenging me.

_For you maybe I'm a fool_

_But it's fun_

_People say you rule me with one wave of your hand_

_Darling, it's grand_

_They just don't understand_

"Trust me when I say this Stephan I would never let Caroline leave my side. Now if you excuse me I must go catch up with other guest." I must leave this gut side before I take his heart out of his chest and kill him my damn self.

* * *

**Caroline**

"Everyone dinner is about to begin." An elder vampire states from the stage. I think his name was Thomas. He was another tall vampire but he didn't have a young appearance like most of the vampires here. He must have been turned at an older age. He was wearing a very dark navy blue tuxedo with a white button up shirt, navy blue tie and shoes. He had very dark brown eyes and dark hair as well. He was a very good-looking man, I think every one here was good looking but I think I said that before.

Slowly the door opened and the humans were stilled dressed in their black and white uniforms.

"I'm going outside," I whisper to Klaus ears. "I'll go out with you love," he grabs my hand and leads me outside to one of the many balconies this mansion had. I didn't even get the chance to object so he can have a proper meal.

"You go back inside." I tell him. He takes my hips gently and pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. "I'm staying right here with you love. I can drink blood later I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I look at him and give him a shy smile and he kisses my lips gently.

After a few moments my clutch begins to vibrate. "You want to get that?" Klaus murmurs. Who could be calling me right now?

I open my clutch and stare at the caller i.d. I wonder what Elena wants.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Caroline I'm so sorry I have to bug you right now I know you told me a few days ago you were attending an important party and I don't want to bug you right now on your time alone but something happened," she says it so quickly I can barely process what going on.

"Elena what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Caroline I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. Your mom, she's in the hospital." She takes deep breaths as if she was holding her breath for a really long time.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Some drunk who was passing through Mystic Falls hit your mom's cop car. She's in the hospital right now and they're not sure if she's going to make it. It just happened a couple of hours ago. You need to get here quick! They won't tell us much because we're not family. I'm so sorry Caroline," her voice is sincere.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Elena. Tell them I'm on my way." I hang up and stare at Klaus my eyes starting to water.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters! **_

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I wont be updating for the rest of the week I think. I have a very important final this Saturday that will determine whether I graduate from college or not. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Damonsexybeast**** you're awesome! Thanks for reviewing every chapter it really means a lot to me (: **

**Here's the story and I hope you enjoy. Please review. I will be working on the next chapter while I take study breaks to distract me for a bit from all the studying that I will have to do. The more reviews the faster I'll update. LOL. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Caroline **

"Do you want to pack love?" Klaus ask. He must have heard the conversation. "Yes. I need to see my mother." I responded softly. I don't know how I managed to get words out. My mother could be dying!

"Come. We'll leave through the back so that the guest don't see us." He grabs my hand and we're soon out the mansion away from the party.

In a few minutes the limo drops us off at the hotel we are staying at. We go upstairs and we both begin to change. I find a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and with a grey v-neck and a dark long burgundy cardigan. I put my hair in a high ponytail and the curl were still the same as earlier this evening. Klaus also changed into jeans and white tee with a grey sweater and grey shoes to match.

"I don't think we should pack. If my mom lives or die I still want to come back here. I really love New York. I'm not ready to move officially back to Mystic Falls." I tell Klaus. I loved Mystic Falls no matter what, it was my home but I loved it here. There was life here and I was a part of it. The lights and the music was one of the few things that encouraged me to continue my singing and after tonight's party I wanted to keep going. Singing was a passion of mine and I don't want to lose it by moving back to Mystic Falls.

"I understand love. I did have a surprise I wanted to show you tonight but I think it's best to wait until we get back," he says. Oh I love surprises.

"What's the surprise?" I'm actually curious to know now. "Oh no love. You have to get to your mother." He grabs my hand and starts to walk out the door but I snatch my hand back. I must know what this surprise is he cannot leave me hanging.

"Oh no you don't Nik! You can't tell me you have surprise and then not show me what it is." I can't believe he's doing this. He's actually trying to leave me hanging. I'm not going to let that happen. "Are you sure you're willing to take a detour?" he ask he's actually starting to get excited. This has to be good.

"Let's do it. After that we will leave."

* * *

After a long drive of 30 minutes we finally began to leave the city. Slowly we begin to enter a suburban neighborhood filled with beautiful mansions. It was night time so many of the details were not so visible at this hour but the view right now was amazing. It seems like a very calm neighborhood to be at mostly a family community. I wondered what we were actually doing here.

Suddenly we stop in front of two ornate white metal gates set in a six foot high, sandstone wall. Klaus presses some buttons and the gates open slowly and lets us enter.

We get out of the car and an impressive Mediterranean-style house with soft brown and lilac sandstone confronts me. Klaus takes my hand and walks me to the front of the door and opens the dark wood doors open and let's me in. the place is completely empty and the walls are a warm brown and white welcoming color.

We stand quietly in front of a large entrance hall. "Do you want to look around?" Klaus ask and I simply just nod. I'm in awe by how beautiful this house is and it's so big. Bigger than his place back in Mystic Falls.

The floors are a dull hardwood. We enter the main living room area and see crystal clear doors that lead us outside of the house. The grass is tall and many flowers are blooming. You can tell no one has lived here for quite a while.

There is an enormous kitchen, a music room, a library, and a study and there's a real fireplace in the living room. Upstairs there are at least 5 rooms and 7 bathroom spread out around the house. The place is amazing. It's a family house and I begin to wonder why he's brought me here.

"Why did you bring me here Nik?" I ask him curious as to know why we are really here. "I thought you might want to live in New York for a while so instead of living in a hotel penthouse I thought we could actually live in a house. Both of us together." He explains he actually sounds anxious a side of him I've never seen, I'm actually enjoying it.

I giggle. "What's so funny?" he wonders and smiles and wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around his neck. I look up into his eyes. "The fact that you're actually so anxious and nervous. It's a side I've never seen and I'm actually enjoy it." I tell him and kiss his nose and he kisses my forehead gently.

"Will you tell me what you think about the house? Can you see yourself living here? With me?" he wonders. He holds me tighter and moves one of his hands to place a strand of hair behind my ears that escaped my ponytail.

"I love this house. It amazing are you considering buying this house? No compelling?" I ask him. He smiles, what's so funny? "No compelling love. I'd actually buy it. I do have a lot of money love, I just don't like spending it on little things I can get for free but this is would be important for the both of us so yes I'd buy it for as long as you want to live here." He explains. I'm impressed he's so interested about living here. And most importantly he wants to live here with me. I never thought about living with a guy before I always thought I wouldn't consider this until I was out of college but that's not important anymore. What matters is that I actually love Klaus so why wouldn't I want to live with him. He wanting to live in this beautiful house with me shows me he cares deeply.

"Nik, you had me the second we walked in the house but you have to let me decorate the house," I tell him and I slowly get excited about our future here, together. He smiles immediately and he kisses me deeply and holds me tight.

* * *

We arrive to Mystic Falls early morning and the first thing I do is go to the hospital. After Klaus and I left the wonderful home I quickly started to get nervous about how my mom was actually doing all I keep thinking about was what Elena told me. I don't know what I'll do with out my mom. I left in such a bad place on such a negative note that I don't want my mom to die this way. She can't die when last time we saw each other we were both so angry at one another.

If she dies I'd be hurt for the rest of my existence. I know that we were able to patch things up over the phone and kept in touch almost every day since I left but to me that was different. It's one thing to be happy over the phone but it's different when we are actually together. Mom and I have always had such a hard relationship and I really do want it to get better but now I might not even get that chance. It hurts me deeply to know that. I was not expecting to come back to Mystic Falls because my mom was in the hospital. I thought I'd be coming back because of something good like Bonnie and Elena graduating college or something; a celebration of some sort not because my mom could potentially be dying on a hospital bed because of some drunk.

I was getting sick to my stomach.

* * *

I'm standing over my mom's bed and she's in deep sleep. The doctors say she's in a coma because her brain is swelling and it's protocol for them to put her in a coma so she doesn't move and see if the brain swelling will stop or continue.

She looks so peaceful. She's always working since my dad left and for the first time she looks relaxed. She's always stressed because of work and because of the vampires in town. It's hard to see her like this. I start to cry and hold her hand while she sleeps. I need her to get better. I need her to survive this.

"Please get better mom. Please."

* * *

After spending the whole afternoon and early evening at the hospital I go back home. I felt like my feet were suddenly giving up on me. When I reach the house Klaus was sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for me. I close the door and just fall to the floor and start to cry. He's immediately beside me helping me. He cradles me in his lap and let's me cry on his shirt. He just holds me tight and kisses my hair.

"She's in a coma. My mother is in a coma. She could potentially die! She can't die it's too early. I can't have both of my parents gone. I can't she can't die on me." I continue to cry. Klaus continues to hold me and slowly gets up with me in his arms and carries me to my room and lays me down on the bed. He takes off my shoes and then takes off his own and put the bed sheets above us and takes me into his arms again and lets me cry on his chest until I'm sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

**A/N: Let's cheer for one more final and I'll be officially done with nursing school, for life! :D I'm so excited to be done with one portion of my career and college too, I'll be back to college but I need a break from all the studying. **

**Also, to those who asked and wonder you can't give a blood transfusion while in a coma in my opinion. If complications were to happen it wouldn't be so easy to tell because the patient would be unconscious but I'm not 100% it can't be done. Also, I wanted Caroline's mom to get treated like a real patient no vampire blood given. **

**So anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave reviews and tell me what you think. I will try to update before Monday I already have the next chapter ready. **

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Caroline **

I get up and cry from the ache coming from my head. I've got a terrible headache. Klaus wasn't in my room I wondered where he was. He was actually really good company last night I didn't expect him to take care of me like he did.

I get up and go to the bathroom and shower. I dress in light crème skinny pants with a grey loose over the shoulder sweater. I let my curls down and walk down stairs.

As I start to walk towards the kitchen the door opens and Klaus enters the room carrying a cooler. I immediately smile because I know he must of gone to a blood bank to get me some blood.

"Good morning love," he smiles and walks to me and gives me quick kiss on my forehead. "I brought you some blood bags. You're mom must have thrown away any you must've left," he says simply.

"I'll take one now please." He hands me a blood bag and I go to the kitchen and drink the blood.

While I'm taking the blood bags from the cooler and stage them in the fridge there's a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" I ask Klaus not thinking about the fact he was the one who was going to open the door.

I hear him leave the kitchen and walk to the front door and open it. "What are you doing here? What have you done to Caroline?" I hear Bonnie's voice. Oh man what did I just do to myself I was not prepared for them to know just yet I'm with Klaus.

* * *

I leave the kitchen and find both Elena and Bonnie staring at Klaus open mouthed. They're both in utter shock.

"Bonnie, Elena. Please come inside." They finally look at me and Klaus moves out of the way to let them enter the living room. "Would you give us some time alone, Nik?" I ask him hoping he understands. He walks towards me and kisses my cheek. I growl, he's not making this easy and he's doing it on purpose.

Finally he leaves the room and leaves me with both Bonnie and Elena giving me terrifying looks.

* * *

**Klaus**

I leave Caroline's house and decide to see if Rebekah was home. I wanted to see how Caroline would explain to her friends the fact that we were together. I would pay to see their reactions. They obviously weren't going understand but I didn't either when I first approached Caroline but I do care and I love her.

I want them to understand I would never hurt her. I get to the mansion and go inside.

"Rebekah? Are you home?" I call out.

"Niklaus? Is that you?" Rebekah runs from upstairs and jumps and gives me a hug. "You're back brother, I have missed you so much," she adds.

I hug her back and smile at her. I sure have missed my sister dearly. "I'm not permanently back Rebekah but yes I'm back."

"Who's that I hear?" I look up to see Elijah coming from the living room. "Brother, I have been wondering when Rebekah and I would see you again"

"Elijah what are you doing here?" I ask. Elijah has been gone since we killed our mother. "I'm currently living here with our little sister. What's brought you back to Mystic Falls? I hear you have fallen in love. I must meet this young vampire that has made our brother finally love," he adds.

"Eventually. She's not in a good state to meet anyone right now and she's currently trying to explain to her two best friends why I was the man who opened her door." I explained.

"I don't understand why you have fallen for Caroline," Rebekah adds. "And I don't understand why you have fallen for a young human boy Rebekah." I tell her, she growls at me but quickly forgets about my statement and take both Elijah's arm and mine and takes us to the kitchen.

"Come let's all have some tea and catch up. There's so much both Elijah and I have to tell you brother," Rebekah has turned into a small child again. I smile to myself and think of how she used to be exactly like this when we were both humans.

* * *

**Caroline **

"Would you mind explaining to us what Klaus is doing in your house answering your door but most importantly why he's kissing you?" Elena finally broke the silence while Bonnie said nothing I could tell she was angry.

"Ok well it's not that hard to explain honestly I just don't think you'll like my response," I tell them both. Honestly scared of what they might think of me.

"Please don't tell me you're actually dating the guy?" Bonnie spat. She was truly furious right now.

"Actually I am," I whispered, my voice was so tiny I hoped they actually heard what I just said but I was wrong they both heard me.

"Did you just say you're dating Klaus?" Elena was shocked. Bonnie couldn't even look at me.

"Why would you even do that Caroline? Are you trying to betray us?" Bonnie spat back again. I couldn't take this. I couldn't take them saying such things about me.

"Why would you think that? Do you really think so low of me?" I ask them.

"Of course not Caroline but dating Klaus. Really? You think Klaus is the right guy for you? There's so many people you can pick and be together with, probably thousands of vampires and you pick the one that has tried continuously to destroy our lives, the guy who has killed tons of people and those people being our friends Caroline, how could you do that?" Bonnie was not holding back. I was actually about to start crying again.

"Say something to her Elena. You can't honestly be okay with this. He's tried to kill you! He killed Jenna. He's tried to kill your whole family." Bonnie continued to spit words and not just at me but now at Elena too.

"Bonnie stop it. You can't honestly be this upset about me dating Klaus. I'm sorry but I care about Klaus I do. I love him," there finally.

She laughs. "You've got to be kidding me Care. He must of compelled you or something cause you can't be this stupid," Bonnie adds not scared of hurting my feeling right now.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena yells at her. I'm surprised she actually does.

"Look Bonnie you can't be this hypocritical. I'm going to be honest with both of you right now I really don't care if you both get mad at me right now because right now I shouldn't be worrying about what you feel about me dating Klaus. I should be worrying about my mother and to tell you the truth you aren't being a good friend right now Bonnie. Honestly here you sit and tell me I'm stupid for being with Klaus but I didn't hear you have the same conversation with Elena."

She's shocked at what I just said good damn it.

"Yeah I just said Elena. I'm sorry to put Elena under the bus like this but it's true. Who's Elena dating? Right, Damon. Damon has tried to kill Elena as well and turn her into a vampire and when Elena didn't want to. Damon tried to kill Jeremy and you if I remember correctly but here you both are accepting Elena's relationship with him because you care about Elena so why can't you do the same thing for me? So what if Klaus has killed people surely Damon has killed many as well. Hell Stefan did too when he used to be the riper. I'm sorry to say his name Elena but it's true. Don't sit there and yell at me and call me stupid when your best friend has also picked a boyfriend who used to be a killer and tried to hurt her and her family before Elena fell in love him. Why can't I have the same freedom?

No, I need the same respect from you because you gave Elena the same respect. Don't come here and be completely hypocritical about my actions. I've actually had a great time outside of Mystic Falls with him. Who care what's he done? He cares about me. He trusts me to be with him and this whole time he's been with me he hasn't done any harm. Yeah he still might drink blood from humans but you can't change who he is completely and he's changed a lot to be with me and you don't understand that. He's shown me a side of him that still has a small part of his humanity a part of him that's meant for me only. And you can't change my mind and he didn't compel me to feel this way either. These are my feelings, true feelings." I finally tell them how they've made me feel but apparently Bonnie still doesn't understand. She gets up and leaves the house.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Elena breaks the silence again. She gets up and sits with me on the couch and hugs me. "If you can trust him Caroline to not hurt you I trust you to be happy."

"I am happy Elena you have to understand that. I love him I really do," I look at her slowly and she smiles at me softly.

"And I accept that Care. I'm not going to hurt your relationship but you're going to understand it's going to take a while for Bonnie to come to terms with that and a lot of other people like your mom, Matt, Damon and Tyler," she adds.

"I know that and I'm going to explain to them the same thing but really right now all I want to do is see my mother," Elena holds my hand tightly. "Can I go with you?" Elena asks.

"Of course. Let's go." I tell her. We both get up and visit my mother.

* * *

I spend the rest of the day with Elena and my mom at the hospital. Elena really did help me keep it together while we just sat there watching my mother hoping for some type of miracle. The nurses told me it would take at least 48-72 hours for us to know if the swelling in her brain was going down and the medications were being successful. As of now nothing bad has happened so it looks like everything could be working. I only hope it is. I can't lose my mother too not so quickly.

We leave the hospital and Elena keeps holding my hand tightly. "Thank you for being here with me and for being understanding it really means a lot to me," I tell her. She hugs me tightly.

"I'll always be here for you Care even when we don't understand your choices. I know Damon did a lot of evil and we all looked past that. I understand how Bonnie feels because Jeremy felt the same way when I first told him Damon and I starting dating. He didn't accept it he wouldn't even look or speak to Damon and you know that. Bonnie just needs time to understand that we don't pick who our heart decides to love," she adds.

I hug her again. "Thank you Elena you're the best," I smile at her and she returns the smile back.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I don't know if you'll be interested in going because of obvious circumstances but Bonnie and I are planning a get together at the Grill in two days on Friday night and I would love for you to be there you can bring Klaus if you want to. It could be like a welcoming party to have you back home for however long you decide to stay and you can show us how good Klaus is to you. You can even sing if you want! Everyone will be there and eventually the town will find out you are dating Klaus so why not tell everyone then. Besides, there's a lot you've missed since you left," she added.

"I'll definitely be there maybe then Bonnie will understand." We say our farewells for now and I head back home.

* * *

I get home and Klaus isn't there I decide to call him.

"Hello love," he responds on the second ring. He's quick.

"Hi! I just wanted to tell you I'm back home and I went to see mom at the hospital with Elena," it's weird talking to him on the phone we're always together.

"How is she?" he ask he's actually curious, see he does care I wish my friends could see this and understand. "No news is good news right now. Where are you by the way?" I ask.

"I'm with Rebekah and Elijah," he states. Oh. "Oh well I'll just leave you to catch up with them." I suddenly get shy I don't know why.

"No needs to be shy love. Actually Rebekah was wondering if you would like to come over?" Is he serious?

"Really?" My voice squeaks. "Yes love. Elijah is really looking forward to meeting you. Once they do they can spread around to Kol wherever he is." He chuckles at my reaction. "We'll be waiting for you and if you don't show up I will come and get you myself remember that you invited me in so there's no way you can hide." I can sense his smiles while he says this. He's right he can easily come get me and take me there.

"I'll be there soon," I finally reply and hang up.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Also, go out and check out my new fanfic I will be posting a new chapter there too. **

**Thank you for all the support you all are really awesome. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy. **_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Caroline **

I get to Klaus house and before I even make any movements to ring the doorbell some one opens the door slightly. Klaus is standing right behind it.

"You came, I thought I'd have to come and get you," he says he's surprised I'm actually here. I smile at him and he steps to the side to let me inside. He takes my hand in kisses my knuckles and then kisses my cheek.

"Come Elijah is waiting for you," he gives me hand a reassuring squeeze and leads me once again to the living room. Last time I was here I was accepting Klaus' offer to leave Mystic Falls and left angry because he rejected me and now here we are almost an entire year later and we're together.

Things do change. I see a tall figure get up from the couch and walks towards me. "Welcome Caroline, I'm Elijah, Niklaus brother," he takes my hand and gives it a quick kiss. "Thank you for inviting me." I tell him and smiles. He quickly returns the smile back to me.

We sit down on the couch and I notice Rebekah isn't here.

"I'm surprised to finally see Niklaus with someone and that someone being extraordinary beautiful," he says stopping the silence. I blush. "I must say I never thought I'd see the day Nik would eventually fall in love."

I smile, "I didn't think so either but it happened." I tell him. He smiles back, "Yes. You are very special Caroline. I hear you both have been spending some time in New York. How do you like it?" he asks.

"It's beautiful. It's a great place to visit and sing too."

"Oh yes, my brother tells me you have a wonderful voice. I must say you must have to sing I need to hear this for myself," he says.

I must say I like Elijah. I've only ever heard stories about him from Elena and Damon. They all say he's so angry but here he is and he's actually quite friendly.

"Maybe sooner than later," I respond.

"Oh Caroline you're finally here. I didn't hear you get here," Rebekah walks inside the living room with a smirk on her face. Gosh she can be so cruel.

"Be nice Rebekah," Elijah tells her. She sits down next to him and smiles at him.

"I am being nice," she adds.

"I can tell the difference sister, now you've already met Caroline and even went to school with her. Now it's my turn to get to know her," Elijah was standing up for me in front of his sister. Now I like him already.

She pouts and then smiles again and we all continue to talk. After a few minutes Rebekah opened up a new side of her and I was glad I was seeing a different side from the bitchy side.

After spending a couple of hours talking Klaus and I head upstairs to his room. I was too tired to go to my house and he actually wanted to stay here with his brother and sister and I actually wanted to stay too. I was an only child so being around brothers and sisters was exciting for me even those of an original vampire family. They had a special bond together and an even bigger bond separately.

They all had different relationships separate than as a whole and it was fun to see. You can obviously tell Rebekah did get spoil a lot because she was the only girl in her family with all brothers. I wish I had that kind of relationship.

We lay on Klaus' king size bed and move the sheets above us. He moves me gently so that our faces are right in front of one another.

"How was your mom doing today?" he asks in wonder.

"No news is good news right now. The nurses told me they must keep her in a coma for 48 to 72 hours to see if the swelling on her brain has gone down. Hopefully tomorrow some good news comes along." I explain.

"I hope so too, I don't like seeing you like this. I like seeing you happy," he kisses my forehead as he says this. I smile.

"So how did your friends take the news of us being together?" he asks I know he's been curious to know what Elena and Bonnie said.

I take a deep breath. "It was hard. Elena understood she wasn't mad but she didn't understand why we are together either. Bonnie on the other hand didn't want to listen to me. She walked out after I got mad at her. She thinks I'm betraying our friendship while dating you but I don't see it that way. I care about you and I love you. I will fight for you, always. Just like I will fight for my friends and my mom. Eventually she'll come around, if she can do it with Elena and Damon who was also a killer as well as Stefan why can't she have the same respect for me? And if she doesn't I'll understand and I just hope she'll understand that I love you," I explain and look at him.

He nods and says nothing. I hope I didn't make him angry or something.

"I love you too Caroline," he says softly. I look up to him again and smile. He cups my face and kisses me softly.

I wake up slowly and notice that someone is kissing me all over my face. They kiss one eye individually, then my nose, then my forehead, then my cheeks, and then the side of my mouth and start all over again. "Get up sleepy head." I hear Klaus calling out to me as he continues to kiss my face.

"Come on love get up," he says again and continues to kiss my face softly. "No," I grumble. He chuckles, "Come on sleepy head there's something I want to show you today."

Finally I open my eyes and I stare into his bright green eyes looking down at me and smiling. "Why are you waking me up so early?" I ask. All I wanted at this moment was to continue sleeping.

"Where going to watch the sun rise. Get dressed love or we'll miss it," he smiles again while speaking and I get up. Why is he so excited about watching the sunrise?

With only a couple of minutes allowed for me to get ready Klaus and I are out side leaving his mansion and getting closer to the stables.

As we enter I notice he has about 4 horses inside. All of them being beautiful of course but he leads me to a white hair horse who immediately gets excited the second he sees Klaus. Actually all the horses are excited when they see him, he must be the one who cares for them the most. I wonder if Rebekah and Elijah like horses too.

"This is Lucy, Rebekah named her but Lucy isn't very found of Rebekah so much. She's my favorite horse, we're going to take her out today," he speaks and explains. And in seconds I'm terrified. I've never gone horseback riding.

Klaus pets Lucy's face and her eyes sparkle in gratitude. You can tell they have a special friendship. "You don't have to be scared love, I promise," Klaus add.

He puts the saddle on Lucy's back and take her in one hand and leads her out of the stables and with his free hand leads me outside too.

He smiles at my terrified face, "Love don't be scared. You must not show fear while we're riding her. If you do she will get afraid also and then our ride out will be a waste. Come along and get up there."

"I don't think I can," I whisper back at him. I really am scared. I'm a vampire I shouldn't be scared of anything.

"I guess we are going to have to do this a different way," he states. He gets on top of Lucy and then takes my hand and in seconds I'm on Lucy too.

"Relax love, if you're relaxed she'll be relaxed too," he whispers in my ear as I get goose bumps all over my body. He wraps his arms around me and takes a hold of Lucy and she slowly begins to walk.

The cold breeze feels amazing through my hair. I feel Klaus move my hair to my right shoulder, most likely to get my hair out of his face. He kisses my neck, "See this isn't so bad is it?" he asks.

I smile. It really isn't after that I start to relax. Lucy picks up her speed and I start to look out the woods and I realize I've never been to this side of the woods. It comes to mind this all might be part of Klaus' property so no one else bothers him out here but family. It's beautiful out here. The grass is tall, the trees are big and you hear the birds chirping and singing in union. The flowers are beginning to bloom and then slowly the grass start to get low as a path begins to form. Lucy begins to slow down again. There are a lot of rocks on the ground she's probably preventing getting stuck.

As the path continues the rocks begin to get bigger and Lucy comes to a stop. "It's time to get down sweetheart," Klaus whispers and gets down. He holds my hand and helps me get down easily.

Lucy walks back to the grass and begins to eat some. Klaus takes my hand and leads me down further into the path. In a few minutes the river stops us and notice there's a lovely waterfall too. The water was clear and you can see all the rocks at the bottom with small flowers and grass. It was beautiful, you'd think a river might actually not have a lot of water flowing but this one sure does.

"This place is beautiful," I whisper. I was silenced by how amazing and quiet this place was. I sit on the grass and just stare and watch the river flow. Klaus sits down next to me wraps his arm around me.

"It's starting," he says softly and points out at the sun beginning to rise. It was amazing. Hearing the water fall and pass by us and watching the sunrise. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" he asks. I turn to look at him and smile. "This place is amazing," I tell him and he kisses me softly.

"I thought you'd like it here. I use to come here a lot to draw before I left to London and find you. It's very soothing," he says.

"I agree." We stay quietly and continue to watch the sun rise.

"Elena invited us to a get together at the Grill Friday night. I thought we could all go. Rebekah is probably already going but I thought we could all go together," I tell him.

"Mmmmm. You want all of Mystic Falls to see us together?" he replies.

I turn to look at him again, "Yes, I don't care what Mystic Falls has to say."

He holds me tighter as if I'm going to run somewhere, which I wouldn't unless he's with me. "I will fight for you Nik."

"We'll all go then, together." He finally speaks and I'm relieved he's not mad at my ideas or me. I smile at him and we kiss deeply.

After the sun finally rose we got back home and showered. I dress and went straight to the hospital. Mom is still asleep. After sitting there and holding my mom's hand tightly praying for a miracle a nurse walks in.

"We have to take Ms. Forbes to get an x-ray." She says. "What's the x-ray for?" I ask I hope it's not something bad.

"We need to verify her brain swelling is going down. Her vital signs are stable today. If the brain swelling is down and has stopped she will be take out of a coma soon," she finished.

"How long will it take?" I ask back. "About an hour," she replies and smiles.

"I would like to stay and know the results," I add. She smiles back and says, "Of course." And leave with my mom.

I head back to Klaus' house feeling a little bit more relaxed. Mom's swelling has completely stopped and they're taking her off a coma tomorrow morning. They hope that she will make a full recovery and wake up before the afternoon hits.

I'm so happy she will be okay. I miss my mother so much. Having her in the hospital makes me regret leaving Mystic Falls but I can't be negative. She's slowly getting better and I will help her get better. I love her and I need her for a much longer time.

I know that I wont have grandchildren for her to take care off but I can still be there when she starts to grow old and take her with me to places and travel with me while she's still alive and she can die peacefully not like this because of some drunk.

I walk inside of the mansion and Elijah walks out from the study to greet me.

"Welcome back Caroline. Nik isn't here he said he had to take care of some business," he adds and smiles.

"You don't mind if I stay here and wait for him do you?" I ask. He chuckles, "Of course not Caroline. You can stay here as long as you want. Besides you are with Nik now it wouldn't surprised me if he'd ask you to live here with him soon enough." He adds.

I smile. I don't know how to reply to that at all. "How's your mother? Klaus told us she was in the hospital." He wonders. Mmm he must care too. I think we will get along.

"She's doing better. The swelling on her brain has stopped and they are going to take her out of coma tomorrow morning," I smile at the fact she will be okay.

"I'm glad she's doing better. Would you like some tea?" Elijah asks. "I'd love some." I reply and smile and we both head into the kitchen.

After spending hours talking to each other and inviting Elijah to go with us to the Grill Friday night I begin to get comfortable with him.

"I'm an only child. I like being able to come to house that's not empty. It's nice to see the bond all three of you have together. It's very exciting to see, I some times wish I had a sister with me for all eternity," I add to our conversation.

Elijah smiles I'm glad he's not offended by my comment. "We've always had a hard relationship. We protect each other equally we just express our emotions differently. But I love my family deeply and I love when we are all together."

After that Rebekah walks into the living room, "Hello, nice to have you back Caroline," She adds and goes and kisses her brother.

"Will you like some tea Rebekah?" I ask her. It's better to get along than always hate each other right? I just hope she doesn't continue to hate me.

"Yes I would I would love some. Thank you Caroline." She smiles at me and I don't know if it's sincere of if she's playing me. What ever I get up and make us all more tea and while I'm working in the kitchen some one wraps their arms around my waist and I feel Klaus' warmth around me.

He kisses my throat. "Well hello there to you too," I turn around and giggle. "How long have you been here?" I ask him.

"Only a few minutes," he replies. He smiles, "Rebekah saw me when I was looking for you and she told me she would send you to the kitchen."

I smile. So Rebekah's smile was sincere. "She won't tell you love but she really does care about you and us together."

I kiss his nose. "She loves you so I love her." He smiles back at me and smiles. "What have you been doing here?" he asks.

"I went to the hospital to see my mother I came back but Elijah said you weren't here that you were taking care of some business so I just drank tea with him and talked. Your brother is very lovely and friendly." I tell him. He says nothing. I start to think again he might be offended but he just hugs me tightly. I finish making the tea and we all hang out in the living room for the rest of the day.

I really did love spending time with them, I know Rebekah and I started off at a wrong note but I think we could become good friends. I've never had anyone but my mom once my dad left. Being surrounded by such family and love makes me love Klaus more and makes me notice that I love his family too. I would do anything to keep them alive and safe. I just hope they feel the same about me. I really do.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't forget to leave reviews, I love to hear what you all have to say. It means a lot, don't forget I have another Klaroline story. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 14**

**Caroline **

It's Friday night and we were leaving Klaus' house with Elijah and Rebekah. I was actually excited for tonight's event. We all arrive at the Grill and everyone immediately turns around to look at us. I begin to feel subconscious. I spot Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Damon. Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Last time I heard Tyler also left Mystic Falls when we broke up to stay away from Klaus. I hope he's still gone. Everyone goes back to the party and I spot the mic on stage all alone. Maybe I should go up there and sing tonight. I'm not so sure about it though I haven't been up on stage in front of my friends in a really long time.

"I would love to hear you sing tonight," Klaus whispers in my ear and I shudder. "How do you even know I was considering it?" I ask him, how is he always knows what I'm thinking.

"I can easily read your body Caroline. You should go up there." He smiles when he says this.

"Caroline I think that would be a great idea. I would love to hear you sing," Elijah adds. I smile at him. I think I just might.

Klaus heads to the bar with Elijah and Rebekah goes to talk to Matt. I wonder what's going on between those two. Elena sees me and walks towards me.

"Care you came," she's happy to see me. I immediately feel much better. "Yes, I hope you don't mind that I brought Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah," I tell her.

"Of course not," she quickly hugs me and looks out to two both of the original brothers. "I'm just glad you're here and happy," Elena adds.

After spending some time drinking with both Klaus and Elijah I pluck up the nerve to go up on stage. The band was excited to have me and I suggested I few songs that might know and after a few minutes I began to sing Love Will Save Your Soul by Grouplove.

**Klaus **

_Walking down the street, man you're so bold_

_Seen your mom and dad and they're so cold _

_Love will save your soul_

_Of feeling so alone and growing old_

Caroline begins to sing. Not a familiar tone but I guess you can't sing jazz music in a party full of teenagers. She's up on stage moving to the beat of the music. Her voice is strong she always stops being nervous once she begins to sing it's getting up on stage that makes her anxious but like always she rises to the challenge.

_Love will save your soul_

_Of feeling so alone and growing old_

_Love, love, love_

_Yeah, love, love, love_

"It's nice to see you like this Klaus. I thought I would never see the day you of all people would fall in love. If I remember correctly you were the one who once told me love was a vampires biggest weakness. I hope this love hasn't made you weak," Elijah speaks out to me while taking a sip of his scotch.

Caroline begins to sing a new up beat techno song. Night Of Your Life by David Guetta I think it's called I remember her singing this song in the shower once. I smile at the thought.

_Boy I see ya, looking at me_

_I feel your eyes on me, like you gotta have me_

_Watching every move, like it's for you_

_You can't help it, you're attracted like a magnet_

_My love ain't easy_

_You gon' have to put in some work_

_You can't buy me a drink, thinking I'mma fall for your flirt_

"I very well doubt that brother. If only love has made me stronger, I will do whatever it takes to keep Caroline safe and by my side," I speak back to him he simply smiles.

"Yes. Such a young vampire but she makes you different. She sure does bring out your humanity," he adds. "Caroline is special. I'm sure you've figured that out already," I add back to Elijah.

_Love me, baby treat me right_

_Make it eternity and not only one night_

_If you love me til the end of time_

_Then I will promise you the night of your life_

"Oh dear brother I can tell that very easily. Such a powerful voice she has, she will be wanted by many vampires," Elijah understands now that Caroline voice will be wanted everywhere. I noticed it the minute I heard her sing at Q lounge the very first time. All vampires in New York figured it out the second she began to sing at the ball. I just hope they never force her to do anything she doesn't desire.

"And that's why I will keep her safe Elijah. From what I saw yesterday afternoon you two have gotten along very easily I'm sure you don't want something to Caroline either?" I add and continue to drink my scotch.

"Of course not Niklaus. I'm very found of Caroline; she's easily become family. But if I remember correctly she sang at the annual vampire ball in New York, you know it's been year since that's happened. If they loved her they will try to force her into joining some kind of coven and be forced to do what ever they say." Elijah knows exactly what I mean. Caroline continues to sing I never stop listening to her voice.

_I could have ya, if I wanted to_

_Down on one knee, in front of me where them bells ringing_

_I could claim ya, be your savior_

_Wrap your heart inside of these arms and you'll never leave_

_I could have your hands tied, round my body all up on me_

_Boy you'll be stuck to me, if I wanted with no release_

_I'll have you begging, wishing now I give a piece_

_Baby you'll never be the same_

"I will help you protect Caroline. I'm probably sure they might have started looking for her already and you both left New York suddenly so they will have no clue where you both are, let's keep it that way Nik," he adds slowly.

_Taller than a mountain, deeper than the sea_

_You're boiling hot for me babe, one hundred degrees_

_I want you to love me like your favorite dream_

_Let's make tonight a reality..._

"I know. I love her Elijah. Nothing will come to harm," I reassure him and myself. Hundreds and years ago they captured a vampire because of her lovely voice, she was forced to sing where ever the vampires wanted her to the problem was she didn't want to be forced to sing so they would torture her until she had no choice. It was a terrible life for the young woman vampire; it's the reason no one sang at any type of ball because of that poor vampire.

And I will make sure the same doesn't happen to Caroline.

_So now love me, baby treat me right_

_And we'll be riding it from morning til midnight_

_If you love me til the end of time_

_Then I will promise you the night of your life_

"You know I might be wrong but this sounds like a declaration for you brother," Elijah breaks our silences and I smile at him. It sure is. "One I've already accepted," I add back to him.

**Caroline**

Eventually I get tired and need a drink so I stop singing and walk off stage for a drink. The band continues to play their music and I walk towards the bar. Klaus meets me half way and hands me a bottle of water. I was grateful for something to drink.

"You were wonderful," he whispers in my ear and kisses my neck softly. "Not here," I say softly and smile at him and kiss him quickly on the lips. He chuckles at my reaction.

"Dance with me?" he asks and I'm surprised he would dance to this kind of music. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

**Elena **

They look happy together. I sit in the both with both Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie's still angry at Caroline for dating Klaus and the fact they all came here together but I'm really happy they all came.

I want peace. I want all the fighting to stop but it feels as if that time isn't here yet. How can I make Bonnie understand that Caroline loves Klaus and from the looks of them dancing freely and smiling Klaus loves her back?

I look at Damon and smile to myself. He was also the bad guy when he first got here to Mystic Falls. Killing everyone. He even killed Jeremy. I hated him for such a long time but after a while a noticed Damon wasn't the guy he appeared to be. Damon did have his humanity back then and that's why he did all the evil things he did because he was hurt. Stefan hurt him. Katherine hurt him. Even I hurt him but now here we are sitting together in love.

Caroline and Klaus are exactly the same way as Damon and I.

"They look happy," I say aloud this time.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is going to end bad?" Damon asks. "No," Bonnie replied quickly way too quickly.

"You both need to get over the fact Caroline is now with Klaus. You can obviously tell he loves her too. When was the last time you saw Klaus smile?" I ask them both.

"Never," answers Elijah for all of us. "You have to believe that Klaus has the best interest for Caroline's safety. I've never seen my brother this happy before. But I must tell you all something, something you all probably haven't realized yet," Elijah adds.

"And what's that papa original?" Damon sarcastic tone is very visible. I quickly hit him with my elbow and he just looks down at me.

"Even though Caroline is very young vampire she is very strong, stronger than you might think. If any of you come up with any ideas to harm Klaus or to try and kill him Caroline will come after you. She might appear as someone who will not pick the man she loves over her friends but if something does happen she will pick Klaus, as the same goes for Klaus. Klaus will kill anyone that might try to harm Caroline and you all know Klaus is very powerful. But the one thing none of you know is that is that any harm that comes to Caroline will have to go through both Rebekah and I. We both love Caroline very deeply and she is now family and no one will harm our family," with that Elijah walks away and leaves the Grill.

"Well that was a nice threat," Bonnie speaks after Elijah leaves.

"Bonnie they care about her, they love her just like we do. Don't ruin this for her. Caroline is even singing. When was the last time we saw Caroline sing? It's been years! He's good for her. Just accept it and accept their relationship." I finally speak my mind.

Damon quickly grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor and I begin to smile and for a couple of seconds I forget all my worries.

"I love you Damon," I whisper to him. He looks at me and kisses my forehead. "Oh I love you too Elena," he smiles and continues to dance with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Caroline**

Mom was finally awake and she was beginning to feel normal again. She was ready to leave the hospital the doctors told her she couldn't go home yet alone go back to work. She was irritated and anxious. She always hated being in the hospital and now that's she's not working she's constantly bored and complaining. It's fun to watch her this way; I've never seen her so agitated by everything that surrounds her.

"Mom you need to calm down you were in a terrible accident not to long ago and they just took you off a coma yesterday too. You should be resting, drinking tea or something. Don't do anything crazy please. I need you to get better and get strong." I tell her trying to calm down her anxiety.

She giggles. "What's so funny?" I ask her and smile.

"Honey I hate tea," she smiles and I see in her eyes she's finally relaxing. Oh this is great. Seeing her relax makes me relax, "I think you should start to," I add and smile back at her. I sit down on the sofa chair next to hear bed and take a hold of one of her hands.

My phone begins to ring and I look down at the caller i.d. and notice that Klaus is calling me, "Hello" I answer. Oh I hope my mom doesn't notice it was Klaus calling.

"Hello, love, are you still at the hospital with your mother?" he asks.

"Yes I am I'll be there soon. Why what's wrong?" I ask hoping there's nothing bad going on. "Nothing is wrong, love. Take your time. I'll be out hunting with Elijah and Rebekah just letting you know in case there's no one home when you get there. I will bring blood bags for you," he adds. I feel like he's hiding something but I don't push him since mom is right in front of me watching. "Ok, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course, love, take care of your mom." And with that he hangs up. I wonder if there's actually something wrong or if it's just me being paranoid now that we are back in Mystic Falls. I don't want anything to go wrong while I'm here. I just want to keep my mother save and I want to keep Klaus save too.

"Who was that?" Dang it now she's curious I'm not ready to tell her too but it's now or never. She'll eventually find out by someone from town I can't have her find out from someone else.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you," I tell her softly and pick up her hand again. I really hope she doesn't freak out like Bonnie did. I would be heart broken but at the same time she's been taught her whole life to hate vampires and it's only now that she's actually accepting my nature. When she sees I'm dating Klaus the original hybrid, who's been taught to all of us he's the enemy she might not be so happy.

"Honey there's something changed about you. Is it a man?" she wonders out loud. Dang how does she know? I swear she has some special kind of super power when it comes to reading my head. Well she's my mother she knows me like the back of her hand.

"Well yeah I just don't think you would like who it is." I tell her.

"Darling this guy has obviously changed you. You look happy; while you were talking on the phone your eyes were actually sparkling. I haven't seen you like this…"

She stops to think, "Well ever actually. You were never this in love with Matt or Tyler. You weren't happy for a while and I understand that's why you left and your back for a while and I understand that too. But this guy has obviously has you on another level of happiness and for that I'm thankful to him. Now tell me who he is and if he's a human or a vampire." She finishes her encouraging words. I can't believe she has finally understood how I felt all this time.

Klaus was the first and only guy to want me immediately, and to want me above everyone else. Everyone was too busy falling over themselves to get to Elena and Klaus took one look at me and saw everything that I was and everything that I am capable of being. No one else ever did that, at least not right away. Instead, they used and abused me or were jerk to me, like Damon, either before or after their relationship. And then come Klaus. The thousand year old, most powerful in the world hybrid, the man who has seen everything there is to see and all he wanted was me.

I wish he was here to watch me and realize he loves me and that I do love him back.

"Sweetie you can tell me. I promise I will not get mad at who you are dating. I know that I usually don't understand you're reasons but ever since you left I've had a lot of time to think to myself and think about our relationship. I know it's never been the best that but during this time that I will still be alive I want you to understand that I will always be here for you. I will always love you and I want to make our relationship to be stronger. I was in an accident and I've realized that being angry doesn't make things easier. It makes us waste time that we could be spending together. I'm not going to live for all eternity I will eventually die and I want to know that when ever I do die I will die knowing that I did everything possible to make our relationship the strongest one out there," she finishes and I begin to cry.

She pulls my hand and I sit on her bed and she hugs me tightly. I wipe my tears with my fingers and she helps me too. "It's Klaus." I whisper while she's still hugging me. Out of nowhere she hugs me tightly.

"I wasn't expecting that but I will not get angry. Actually I would like him to visit with you. Both of you together," she speaks softly.

"Are you serious?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. My mom is being accepting, she's not getting angry she's being honest with me and she wants to see him. I was not expecting this to be her reaction at all.

"Honey you obviously love him and he's obviously changed you. I just want to know and make sure he feels the same way about you. I trust you," and with that she kisses my forehead and smiles.

* * *

I get back to Klaus' home well my home too now and it's empty just as he said it'd be. I go to the kitchen and make some tea my head was aching from all the crying at the hospital with my mom.

I take my cup of tea and heads towards the library. For some odd reason I felt like reading something, when I reach the bookshelf I notice a couple of teen novels. They must be Rebekah's books; I can't imagine Klaus or Elijah reading these books at all. I giggle to myself and reach up for The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I head back towards the living room and begin to read and sip my tea.

* * *

"Here you are," I hear Klaus' voice from a far. I notice then he's carrying me to his bed. I must have fallen asleep in his study while reading. He lays me down on his bed and wraps the sheets above me and before leaving I feel him kiss my forehead.

"Rest, love," he says.

After a couple of minutes or maybe longer I feel him join me and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my back to his warm chest. "You killed him didn't you?" I whisper.

"Yes, we all did," he whispers back after a couple minutes of silence. "How did you find him?" I ask.

"Rebekah told me he was still at the local jail. We compelled all the cops to lets us see him. Once they led us to the guy who almost killed your mother we made sure the cops were out of site and killed him. Then we compelled the cops to forget the whole thing. They'll just think he committed suicide once they find his body hanging thanks to Rebekah's brilliant idea," he says softly and explains.

He feels me nod and he kisses my hair. "No one will harm you Caroline or your family. I will promise you that. Who ever tries you harm you will die and I wont be the only one willing to kill so easily. Elijah and Rebekah consider you family. They will protect you too," he states firmly but he's voice is still soft.

He smells my hair once more and kisses the back of my neck. Before I start to drift I say, "Thank you," and then fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy the quick update. The next chapter will have more drama and I hope you guys will enjoy what's coming up next on this story. **

**I have the chapter written but I haven't edited the chapter just yet. I might do it tonight and upload it tomorrow. Leave reviews if you want me to update tomorrow if not I'll might take a little longer to update and write the following chapter after that. **

**Anyways, enjoy and leave me ideas. Don't forget I have another fanfic I updated today. I'm also working on the third story. I've been really bored since I started summer so I've been writing a lot. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Caroline**

I wake up feeling hot and notice that Klaus is wrapped around me. He has one leg wrapped around both of my legs and one of his arm wrapped around my waist. I turn to look at him and trace my finger along his jaw and then his lips slowly when suddenly he hit bites my finger. I giggle from accidently waking him up.

"Oops," I giggle once again. His eyes are still closed but this time he's smiling. He decides to let go of my finger and I begin to trace my finger again on his lips but this time he doesn't bit me instead he kisses me and he slowly begins to open his eyes.

In a nanosecond he's flip above me, "So you want to play, love?" he says and I can hear his low growl deep inside his throat. I smile and simply nod up at him looking at his in the eyes. I love it when he's in a playful mood like this. He's always so serious it's nice to see him like this and it's even better to know that it's me making him be this way. Seeing him so comfortable with me makes me love him even more, makes me love spending all this time with him.

He pulls me into his arms and he begins to kiss me, slowly he twists his hands into my hair. Our tongues entwined as one. He stops kissing me leaving me wanting more. He moves and beings to run his nose along my jaw line while my hands move to his hair. He slowly takes on the task and takes my clothes off slowly, taunting me. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth and softly suckles. I moan as my body bows off the bed.

His hands trail down to my waist and I enjoy in the feel of his touch, while I slowly move my hands from his hair and reach over to remove his shirt. He stops what he's doing for a second and helps me remove his close and I quickly get hungry to touch his fit body. He crawls back towards me and kisses my nose and I move my hands towards his face and move him back to my lips. His hungry mouth leaves and returns to my breast and his skilled long fingers start caressing and stroking me, cherishing me my body.

My hands fist in his hair while he continues his torture. I continue to moan softly. Eventually he pushes my legs apart with his own and moves so that he's completely covering me. Without taking his eyes off mine, he enters me in a slow pace. I close my eyes and revel in the way he pleases my body. I open my eyes and meet his eyes watching my every reaction to how he touches my body and we kiss again passionately. He eases back and very slowly enters my body once more and I again relish the feeling of his possession towards me.

And together we begin to move and make love and find our release in union.

* * *

I walk downstairs and notice Elijah is leaving the study. "Good morning Elijah," I whisper. I don't why I feel so shy. Maybe because of what was going on upstairs a few minutes ago? I have no idea what it is or it could be the fact they all killed the guy who crashed and almost killed my mother together only to protect my mother and me. I didn't think his family would be so interested to keep me safe, especially for Rebekah. It looks like things could be changing or maybe Rebekah was just hungry and was up for the opportunity to drink fresh blood.

"Hello Caroline," Elijah replies and looks at me as we both walk in union towards the kitchen and Rebekah find Rebekah drinking tea too.

"I just want to tell you both thank you for what you did," I speak breaking the silence that feels not one bit awkward. "I know we just met and now we all live here well I live here now but…"

"You're rambling Caroline," I'm interrupted by Klaus' voice who just walked to the kitchen himself. I look at him only to find him laughing at me but I smile because I know that it's true, I am rambling. It always happens when I'm nervous and I seem to find myself nervous when I'm talking to two original vampires. I mean they could easily kill me with out hesitation.

"Well I want you both to know that I consider you both family," I say it fast, worried they might not feel the same way but I'm wrong. Rebekah and Elijah both smile and Rebekah slowly walks towards me and she actually hugs me! I was in utter shock. I cannot believe that Rebekah just hugged me it was a revelation. I was dumbfounded.

"I've always wanted a sister," she whispers softly as she hugs me. We no longer hated each other or at least I hope it stays that way. We were always arguing in school and always being complete bitches with one another but today something changed between us. It could be the facts that we're are always constantly under the same roof and I know Klaus would enjoy us being together more instead of constantly arguing so I hug her back.

I smile at her, "I always did too and a brother." I look towards Elijah and he smiles in return.

"Don't forget there's one more brother you must meet, Caroline," He adds. I smile but I really did forget there's still Kol who I've never met before.

"Don't ruin the moment Elijah," Rebekah speaks. I wonder why she's always so grouchy when the name Kol is brought up.

But I watch them with a fascination and giggle at them while Klaus takes a hold of my hand tightly and kisses my cheek.

* * *

In the afternoon I go visit mom again and they tell us that she's going to be admitted to a rehabilitation center here at the hospital for at least a month. She still needed to be watched by the doctors but she didn't need to be hospitalized in a room. They added that they will be transferring her tomorrow morning and she was excited to leave the hospital bedroom but still upset she couldn't go home just yet. She was tired of being stuck in the same room daily and was getting itchy because she still couldn't go to work and no doctors were letting her leave early.

"Mom, these things take time. Don't be in such a rush to go to work yet. You need your rest." I tell her softly. Her anxiety has gone down greatly but I notice she's probably worrying about the accident. She's probably worried for my safety and wants to do something about the man who almost killed her but I can't tell her that Klaus and his family took the job to kill him.

"Mom, you know you are safe here right? I promise. I'll be looking out for making sure you are safe and getting better," I look at her while I talk and she smiles trying to hide her anxiety.

"I know, sweetheart, I just want to know what they've done to the drunk who hurt me," she speaks so softly I can barely hear her.

"Mom, you need to stop thinking about that jerk and worry about yourself. Worry about getting better and healthy. I want to see you grow old. Worrying about something you clearly can't work with right now isn't going to keep you well and heal faster," I add her and smile.

"I will, honey, I promise," she adds and takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**Rebekah**

I'm utterly bored. I wonder where Caroline is, maybe we could go shopping or something. I was slowly starting to like the idea of us being friends being sisters.

I could tell immediately when Nik got back that he had changed. Loved changed him but he's not one bit weak. I haven't seen Nik this way since he was a human; he changed so much when he became a vampire. He was always angry and difficult. He's affectionate with Caroline. He can be careless when it comes to her safety but he means well. He was never like this when we were together running from Michael.

Yesterday at the jailhouse he completely killed that jerk of a man so easily. He fought the cops and compelled them so easily. Elijah and I barely did anything but we got a couple of kills in too.

Love made Nik stronger. We are a family now and I'm happy that everything could at one point be back to how it used to be before we all got divided. I love having Elijah here with us. It's comforting. It's welcoming.

I hear the door open and run downstairs quickly. "Caroline, you're back," I look over and notice she looks a little stressed. I wonder what happened at the hospital with her mother?

"Is everything okay?" I ask actually concerned and I don't know where this feeling came from. I never worried about anyone but Nik.

"I need some blood. Do you know where Nik put the blood bags he got for me?" she asks me. Her voice is strained. Her eyes don't have the usual sparkle they usually have when she's here.

"Yes there in the fridge all the way at the bottom," I tell her and follow her to the kitchen and watch her drink at least 4 blood bags all in one sitting. I've never seen her drink so much, ever.

"Something is bugging you," I state. She looks up at me and picks up yet another blood bag and begins to drink.

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know maybe it's because my mom is stressing herself in the hospital because she's supposed to be relaxing and getting better. And the fact that I've could of lost my mother so easily makes me so angry. If my mom would of died just a few days ago I'd have no family left. My dad's dead because he didn't want to be a vampire but who cares because the fact that he tortured me doesn't make it any easier. It's just too much to take in, everything has been going wrong these past few days. Bonnie hates me and I doubt she'll ever speak to me again. I just want to run away again and never come back but I can't leave my mom again," she whisper all this like if she doesn't want me to hear any of it but doesn't work.

"Come, let's go out," I tell her and grab her hand and together we head out the door.

* * *

**Caroline**

Rebekah and I spent at least four hours shopping and drinking at the Grill. I was actually amazed by how much fun we had together today. I was craving girl talk. It was nice to actually have Rebekah be there for me after such a hard time at the hospital. Besides recently I've been spending all my time with Klaus and having no girlfriends actually got to me. I loved Klaus but sometimes I needed a girl in my life and through our quality time shopping I felt Rebekah was the same. I didn't have Elena or Bonnie around to talk to they was busy with college and Bonnie didn't speak to me ever since I told her I was with Klaus.

Being with Rebekah was good she also needed girl talk. She spent half of her life running with Klaus trying not to get killed by their father, the hunter, and it's just no when to be living. Yes, she's an original and stronger than any vampire out there but she's not the bitch every one thinks she is. She's nice, she's funny and she's a girl who wants to be able to have girl talk, to be able to express her feelings to some one who isn't a male. I didn't have brothers but I know when ever I tried talking to my dad when I was little about boys or girl stuff it was always really awkward so I understand if she doesn't talk about guys to Klaus or Elijah.

She has such a big family but she's a girl and she's lonely and I understand what it's like to be lonely and have no one to talk to. That's how I connected to Elena and Bonnie so quickly when I was little and we instantly became best friends. I don't mind being friends with Rebekah. She's impressed me and I want to be her friends and be there for her.

It was also really good seeing her actually open up so easily. We both did. She surprised me when she told me her and Matt were trying to date but that it was difficult for them right now because he wasn't so sure he could date a vampire but Matt was really interested in Rebekah so I think it'll really work out for them.

They were going out on their first official date tonight so I was quite excited for them. We actually went out shopping with the purpose of finding the perfect dress for Rebekah to wear tonight. She was going to look hot and if Matt didn't make her his girlfriend then someone else was sure as hell going to try.

* * *

As we both got home we were greeted by Klaus who was in the study alone.

"You're both back," he states. He quickly kisses his sister on the cheek softly and takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"I'll be upstairs to get ready for my date," Rebekah adds and walks away leaving Klaus and I alone.

"I'll be up there soon to help you." I add and Klaus kisses me again.

"I see you and Rebekah have began to build a friendship?" his eyes are dark as he runs his nose along my jaw line and continues to hold me close to him with his arms wrapped around me.

"Yes, we've bonded over shopping and drinks. It was quite fun actually," I add and smile at him.

He continues to run his nose along my jaw line and down my neck and leave soft kisses and he goes along. "Will you be with Rebekah long?" he's voice is deep and seductive calling something deep inside me. I don't think I'll be able to help Rebekah if he continues what he's doing.

"I'll try my hardest not take long," I whisper barely able to concentrate. He continues to leave kisses down my throat again and runs his fingers inside my shirt around my lower back leaving me breathless.

"You know the faster I help Rebekah the faster I can get back to you," I can't hold in my frustration with him teasing me. He kisses my lips softly one more time and releases me.

"I'll be waiting, love," his eyes are still dark as he's probably imagining all the things he'd do to me. I wish I could hear what he was thinking but I leave and walk upstairs and try not to look back him and regret my decision of walking upstairs.

* * *

Helping Rebekah get ready was quite exciting to watch. After she managed to try one dress for tonight she changed her mind at least 10 times and tried on 10 more dresses she had store in her closet.

"And why can't you just wear the one dress we both planned for you to wear tonight? It's a hot dress. Just put it on and don't change your mind, please." I tell her while trying to hold in my laughter but clearly being unsuccessful.

"What's so funny?" she asks while looking back at me through her mirror. I look straight at her and smile. She's so normal and it surprises me how she's just like me.

I get up from her bed and walks towards her. "You are. Come on let's get your makeup done. You should leave your hair like it is. It goes perfect with the dress."

I make her sit down on in front of her vanity and start on her makeup. I made sure I didn't over do it and made it very simple. Her eyes were the best part I made sure her makeup enhanced her bright blue eyes even more. Once we were almost finished there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rebekah asks with her eyes closed as I continue her makeup.

"The young human boy is here asking for you, Rebekah," Klaus speaks and slowly enters the room. I smile at him; he's clearly annoyed buy Rebekah choice in men.

"We're almost done" I reply to him while doing Rebekah's makeup and spray her perfume on her and Rebekah slowly open hers eyes to look at herself in the mirror.

She instantly smiles, "Thank you so much, Caroline," she quickly hugs me and walks out to go downstairs and meet Matt. I was excited for her. I wanted their date to go good. They both deserved happiness and maybe they could find it together.

I look at Klaus and I take his hand and lead him to his room. He smirks as he watches me take charge for the first time. As he closes his room door with his foot he quickly takes me in his arms and begins to kiss me passionately.

Once I start working my way to remove his shirt he stops my hand and I growl at him. He smirks and chuckles and me.

"You strip for me," he adds and continues to smile and I watch him get comfortable on the bed and he just watches me. He's serious about this.

Fine. Not taking my eyes off his, I slowly undo each button, savoring his gaze back at me. I see his desire in his eyes. I let my shirt fall to the floor and reach for the button on my jeans. I ease the zipper of my jeans down and hook my thumbs in the waistband as I sashay then slide my jeans down my legs.

I look back at him and he's still smiling clearly enjoying what he sees. I stand in front of the bed in my underwear and I feel sexy while he gazes back at me. I slowly climb to the bed and he quickly pulls me into his arms, kissing me, twisting his hands into my hair. He runs his nose along my jaw line as my hands move to his hair. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth and softly sucks. I moan as my body bows off the bed.

His hand trails down to my waist and I glory in the feel of his touch, skin to skin. His hungry mouth at my breast and his skilled long fingers caressing and stroking me, cherishing me. My hands fist in his hair while my mouth is feverish against his, consuming him, relishing the feel of his tongue against mine. And he's the same, devouring me.

He pushes my legs apart with his and moves so that he's hovering above me. He sinks into me at a deliciously slow pace. I close my eyes, relishing the fullness, the exquisite feeling of his possession, instinctively tilting my pelvis up to meet him, to join with him, groaning loudly. He eases back and very slowly fills me again. Together once again we begin to move and make love to one another.

* * *

**So how was it, good or bad? **

**I hope you are all still enjoying the story and sticking with me until the end. **

**Leave reviews :) **


	17. Chapter 17

_**I own nothing.. **_

* * *

Chapter 17

_**Caroline **_

It's been a long couple of weeks having to cope with my mother being in the hospital but things were actually getting better. She was finally out of a coma and was about to get released to a small rehabilitation center inside the hospital. She was no longer going to be a patient at the hospital in Intensive Care.

I was finally beginning to relax again. I was getting ready to go visit mom. I was alone in the mansion. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah both left to go hunting outside of Mystic Falls. I stayed back and continued to drink my own blood bags.

Living in the mansion with a house full of originals wasn't as bad as I actually thought it would be. Rebekah did say last night she thinks that now that they were all currently together Kol might soon show up. I've never met him before so I don't know what to expect but it's been really great building a relationship with Elijah and Rebekah. It's like I've gained a new family and it's fun to be around them, I've always been alone. It's always been just my mom and I together but now I have them to look after and they look after me. It's a great feeling to carry.

I finally get dressed and start walking to leave the mansion when I feel someone grab me by my back and put their hand over my mouth and covers me so that I won't scream or say a word. They drag me to one of the studies downstairs and once they finally let me go I realize I'm stuck with Genevieve and the guy who spoke to Klaus the day of the party in New York, Stephan was his name I think.

What they hell are they doing here?

"It took some time to find you, Caroline but now it's time you come back with us. I didn't think you'd leave New York right after the ball. I thought you'd actually stick around since I found out you and Klaus were living there for quite some time but now you must come with us." Genevieve spoke. She was slowly pacing back and forth through the study and Stephan was just standing like a statue watching me.

"I'm not going any where with you," I spat at her. I try to walk away but Stephan quickly stops right in front of me and stops me. He pushes so that I fall back on the chair.

"Okay so listen here, Blondie. You are leaving with us. You're going to leave a letter for your lover and tell him you left and he must not come looking for you, ever. Got it?" Stephan speaks in a harsh tone. His face is serious and expressing he is not to be fucked with right now.

"What are you going to do with me? Kill me?" My voice was shaky I was afraid of them.

"Oh, darling, we can't kill you. You're voice must go on for centuries so you will be coming with us and be our slave. You will sing when we tell you to and you will do exactly what we tell you to do and you must oblige." Genevieve responded to my question. She stopped pacing and headed towards the desk in the middle of the room. She took a piece of paper and a pen and handed them to me.

"Now begin to write your letter," She added and walked off to the window and Stephan left the room to make sure no one would come.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave with this psychopath. I needed to find an escape but I was stuck here alone for at least hours I couldn't keep them here for long. I couldn't let Klaus think that I was actually leaving his side. It would devastate him it would kill me to know I hurt him.

I need to figure out a plan that will let him know I didn't really leave so that he'll find a way to find me. I also have to figure out a way to not get killed by these vampires. You start believing only originals can kill you but the fact is any vampire can kill you. Only the originals don't die as easily as I do, the other hand, we can die very quickly so I have to stay on this psychopaths good side unless I'll die and I'll never be able to see Klaus again or his family, the family that has also slowly become mine too. I can't lose this I need a plan.

"Why aren't you writing yet? Hurry up!" Genevieve was growing impatient. I need to hurry. I pick up the pen and start to write. I hope he reads this carefully and doesn't get angry enough to not see I've left a hiding message just for him to read.

* * *

"I'm finished," I speak aloud and Genevieve turns away from the windows and takes my arm and drags me from the chair and out the door. I'm more than thankful she didn't read the letter she only watched me write.

Thank god for her not being so smart and actually looking at what I wrote. Hopefully she doesn't make Stephan read it before we leave. She continues to drag me until we reach their black car in front of the house waiting for us. I hope Klaus gets back home sooner than he says. He needs to find me. I hope he finds me.

We get in the car and slowly we begin to leave Mystic Falls and this time my departure was one I wasn't excited for.

* * *

**Klaus **

It's been at least 8 hours since I've gotten back from our hunting trip. Rebekah and Elijah are out and I've been waiting for Caroline to get back home. She's usually back from the hospital by now. She said her mother was going into a rehab center maybe that's why she's late. Where is she?

I head to my study to get my sketchpad and pencils to distract me from Caroline whereabouts. Once I arrive to the study I notice there's a small paper waiting to be read on top of the desk, I make my way towards it and I'm anger once I begin to read the letter left for me.

_Dear Klaus, _

_I've Gone away. I _

_Can't Explain why I've just left but please_

_Do Not go looking for me. I've _

_Gone Elsewhere. _

_I Value your love too much to do this in person. _

_Remember I love you deeply. Please forget _

_My Existence._

_I Valued our time together. Maybe _

_One Day _

_I'll Explain why I did this to you. _

_Don't Come looking for me. I need to _

_Be Alone for now. _

_And Please I need you to forgive me. I _

_Need This time away. _

_You're Utterly amazing and don't ever forget that. _

_Just Remember the good days together. Don't_

_Make Elijah or Rebekah look for me. _

_You'll Do fine _

_Without Me around. _

_Please Erase me from your life. _

_Remember the second word is always going to be cryptic for you and it'll explain the true reasons why I've left and why I didn't tell you I was leaving. The first letter will let you know more than enough for me to explain. It'll reveal all my feelings. _

_Love you always, Caroline. _

Why the hell did Caroline leave? What does this all mean? I was I not good for her? It pained me to read this letter.

I reach for the closet thing next to me a small glass and throw it to the wall and it breaks and I watch as the glass scatters over the floor. I reach for my pockets and take out my cell phone.

"Nik?" Rebekah is surprised I'm calling her while she's gone but she should know why Caroline has done this. They've gotten so close recently maybe she told Rebekah what was on her mind.

"Caroline has left," there's a small growl under my throat that is trying very hard not to escape my mouth. I needed to keep my composure at this time. I just got back from a hunting trip but my throat was quickly itching for some relieve if I didn't stay composed, which was a problem when it came to Caroline.

"What do you mean she's gone, Nik? We're going back home," Rebekah is surprised. Did she not know Caroline was leaving? Why is she doing this to me? I love you Caroline was all I can think about at this moment but the anger was starting to get the best of me. Rebekah hangs up and I quickly throw my phone to the wall and let it break into pieces.

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah stare at the letter for what seems hours but are really only a few minutes that have past.

"I'm so sorry Nik," Rebekah whispers. She was just as surprised about this departure just as I was, including Elijah. She didn't speak to any one about this she just left.

"Did you not know anything about this?" I ask her. Hoping she knows something but I'm wrong.

"No brother. Nik, she seemed so happy while staying here. I wanted her to be here too you know," Rebekah felt hurt for a few minutes. I don't know what I was thinking.

She walks towards me and hugs me even though I don't hug her back.

"Hold on a second, something is wrong here," Elijah finally speaks up. I was beginning to think he was even more hurt that I was.

I look up at him and his head travels back down to Caroline's note studying it very carefully and gracefully he walks over to me to show me once more Caroline's letter.

"It says here every second word is cryptic and the first letter will reveal her true reasons for leaving," Elijah explained. He took out a pen and began to circle every second word of every new line.

"There's something different about the way she wrote this letter. It's noticeable she was trying to hide something but I couldn't figure out the riddle in the beginning. I was distracted by the fact she left just like you brother but once I read it over I noticed how this note was written. No one usually writes like this. Come here and look what it spells out." Elijah finishes and I walk over to the desk where he's currently sitting at.

I stare at the circled words and realized Caroline is in a lot of trouble.

_Dear Klaus, _

_I've __**G**__one away. I _

_Can't __**E**__xplain why I've just left but please_

_Do __**N**__ot go looking for me. I've _

_Gone __**E**__lsewhere. _

_I __**V**__alue your love too much to do this in person. _

_Remember__** I**__ love you deeply. Please forget _

_My __**E**__xistence._

_I __**V**__alued our time together. Maybe _

_One __**D**__ay _

_I'll __**E**__xplain why I did this to you. _

_Don't __**C**__ome looking for me. I need to _

_Be __**A**__lone for now. _

_And __**P**__lease I need you to forgive me. I _

_Need __**T**__his time away. _

_You're __**U**__tterly amazing and don't ever forget that. _

_Just __**R**__emember the good days together. Don't_

_Make __**E**__lijah or Rebekah look for me. _

_You'll __**D**__o fine _

_Without __**M**__e around. _

_Please __**E**__rase me from your life. _

_Remember the second word is always going to be cryptic for you and it'll explain the true reasons why I've left and why I didn't tell you I was leaving. The first letter will let you know more than enough for me to explain. It'll reveal all my feelings. _

_Love you always, Caroline. _

"Genevieve captured her," I whispered in anger.

"A slave?" Rebekah knew immediately what this meant. We all did.

"Yes. They must have figured out a plan, to find Caroline once they watched her sing after the ball in New York. I didn't think they would try to make her slave but I must have taken for granted that powerful voice of hers. They want our kind to listen to her. Her voice will stop everyone they will try to use her to trick other vampires to do whatever they desire, including killing all humans. Genevieve has been around for years and she's done this before. They're kind want to be the most powerful vampires around they want to beat the originals which is obviously never going to happen since they don't know of any ways to kill us so they'll try to brain wash others. Caroline voice will be powerful to do just that, brainwash all the vampires in New York," I explained to them.

"Let's just hope it doesn't work. We must go to New York to find her or at least find a witch that will be powerful enough to do a locater spell to see where she is," Rebekah was beginning to think out load.

"Her witch friend?" Elijah asked. "She's the only Bennett witch, she is powerful enough to cast any spell. Something as easily as a locater spell should be simple for her."

"Let's go find the witch," I added after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't explain fully about what exactly Genevieve plans to do with Caroline but in the next chapter Klaus will explain more fully what has happened in New York before since he's seen it happen and Genevieve will also explain to Caroline what she plans to do with more glory details. **_

**_Keep tight. I know I've kept you all waiting long enough and Chapter 18 is also being written all I have to do is finish it and edit, I hope to have it up by Monday as well. I'm trying to make an effort to update every week and I think Monday would be a great to update and starts every ones week with a chapter. _**

**_If you follow my other story, My Immortal, I have also updated there. _**

**_Reviews are more than welcome, I want to know what you all think about this chapter and what's going to happen next, I'm excited to write this part. _**

**_Anyways, I also want to thank everyone who's still stuck with me and have read this whole fanfic with me. I've had so much fun writing this and it's just about to get fun. _**

**_Have a great week! :) _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Klaus**

We arrive to the witches home and knock on her door, she immediately opens it, most likely thinking its one of her friends but her face quickly changes as she realizes it's three original vampires at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asks me while staring at both Rebekah and Elijah.

"Someone very evil has captured Caroline, she was supposed to go visit her mother at the hospital today but I don't think she made it. When we got back home from hunting I found this later in my study, Caroline left it cryptic message so that we know she was captured, read it yourself for proof we are not lying." I explain to her.

I show her the note Caroline left and she reads it and notices immediately I'm telling the truth. She stares back at me as if trying to look for some answer as to why she should help me. She probably has a thousand reasons too but the one reason I know she will help it's because her best friend is in danger.

"You don't need to help me Bonnie, it's Caroline that needs you so we can find her and kill the vampires who captured her." I added.

"Meet me out back in 10 minutes, I'm not inviting neither of you in. We can speak outside inside the shed." She replies back to me and closes the door.

"Thank you," Elijah adds while we walk out to the shed.

* * *

Bonnie walks inside after only a couple of minutes of waiting while holding a couple of papers and sets them down on a small table in the corner.

"I don't have her blood so I'll have to do with a necklace I borrowed from her. I'm going to see if a tracking spell will work to tell us where she's at right now." Bonnie explains to us.

She sets Caroline's necklace on top of the map and begins to chant the spell. After a couple of minutes of watching her and waiting for her to finish her spell the necklace begins to move to the state of New York.

"How did they get there so quickly?" Rebekah asks curiously.

"They must have gotten her early morning and taken a plane. It's late afternoon by now, so this means she's alive?" I ask Bonnie. I do hope that she is alive I will kill every one who hurts her.

"There's no reassurance that she is alive. The spell only tell me where her body is currently at," she replies also hoping that her best friend is alive.

"Brother, its unlikely they have killed her. They will just use her for whatever their vampire clan is trying to do. They are most likely trying to channel the humans like before," Elijah says to me trying to reassure me that Caroline is alive but with those kinds of vampires you never know what they'll next step will be. They are very tricky.

"Can you tell me what's going on, I'd like to know what's happening to my friend before I continue to help?" Bonnie speaks up taking me out of my current trace, I hold my anger in because she is not the typical witch I deal with, usually all witches are willing to help all originals and those that aren't are compelled to work and not ask questions but I can't do that with Bonnie because I know Caroline will hurt me because I know she can't kill me but I still wish she didn't asked so many damn questions and just help.

I look at her and try to open my mouth to speak but words fail me not only trying to hold my anger at her for asking questions but angry with myself for letting this happen. How could I've been so stupid to let Caroline stay alone? I should have known Genevieve would try to do something stupid like this.

I begin to pace back and worth. What the hell am I going to do? I have to keep Caroline safe. Her friends will continue to try and kill me if I don't fix this and I will be in debt for all my life for letting something so stupid happen. I will forever be in regret and forever is a long time with a vampire and even more for an original hybrid that can't quite easily be killed.

"Can you do a spell that will accurately tell us where is at?" I asked Bonnie and her eyes darken she wants answer and I still haven't given her any. Damn this witch.

"One, I need to know what happened to Caroline and two, I need a New York state map to be accurate, but I'm not helping until you explain what's going on." She replies setting boundaries.

I take a deep breath and try to hold my pride and anger with her before I do something I'll regret once again and have no witch on my side helping us.

"The people that have Caroline have captured her for there use. Years ago they would capture women who could sing and the world and make the women sing to the crowd during every party they held. After they noticed the vampire population liked the women who sang to them or a certain women voice they would kill the rest and keep that one special girl. Later, they would plan balls for the humans and the would either compel the humans to let the vampires drink their blood with free will or they would put some humans up to the test to see if they were worthy to become vampires. They know Caroline's voice is powerful enough to compel the humans and the vampires. Whatever they have planned is going to be worse than what they did last time. Eventually the humans knew what the vampires were up to something and they began to take doses of vervain and so when the vampires would drink from the blood they could run away and fight they compulsion by the vampires. So Genevieve and her clan decided to stop because they couldn't continue to kill human and make more vampires when the humans were carrying vervain.

Until they heard Caroline sing they didn't have any women singing at any of their parties or balls. When we attended their party in New York it didn't occur to me that Genevieve would be having another plan under her sleeve to try and conquer all of New York with vampires and get rid of all humans once and for all, which is what she wants. She has many witches that can help her and Caroline with the job of compelling all humans with her voice. Caroline will sing any song that is given to her or they will let Caroline pick any song but the witches will be putting a spell on either Caroline or the humans. Which ever they decide when ever Caroline sings the humans will hear something completely different. They will be getting compelled to do what ever the vampire wants them to do. Each vampire will have a human and it will be that vampire's job to decide if that human is worthy enough to become a vampire or if they will just drink their blood until they die.

They now know Caroline's strength while she sings. Her voice is very powerful and that's why they have taken her and to be completely honest with you, Bonnie I don't think Genevieve knew Caroline's voice is so strong and that's why I believe whatever Genevieve was planning will change, not so much from what it has always been but she may want to conquer every state she can and get rid of the entire human race and that's why she needs to be stopped and killed once and for all." I explained to the witch.

She looks at me trying to figure out if I'm telling her the truth. Elijah and Rebekah already knew about this and that's why Elijah became so close to Caroline to keep a close watch on her and they later became friends. Rebekah and Elijah witnessed this problem years ago and they were part of the vampires that kept Genevieve under control. All original vampires were invited to these balls and now we know a ball will be held soon once the witches have everything prepared to kill all humans.

"So, Caroline is singing again?"

I nod to reply but she stops me, "I believe you, get me a map of New York and whatever you decide I want to go with you guys and help my friend." She replies back to me.

"We cannot promise that Bonnie," Elijah interrupted. He walked up to the table Bonnie was standing next to. "You could get seriously hurt. They will have many witches working for Genevieve and they will be able to detect you from miles away and they can kill you for getting in the way," he added.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you leave with out me going there to help, you will need a witch to help you stop them and I will be there to help my best friend. Besides what those witches don't know is that I alone am stronger then them." Bonnie was going to put up a fight I could feel it and I was even more curious to know how she was so certain to be stronger than them. I was about to open my mouth to ask her when Rebekah interrupted for the first time since we got here.

"Let her come Nik, she's a witch. Who knows how many witches Genevieve's got waiting for us to go save Caroline. She know you will go save her and we don't know if she will be expecting us to go with you. We'll need a witch," Rebekah finally speaks.

"I'll get you that damn map," she adds and walks out. I look back at her and think to myself she has a point but I can't let her know that here ego will grow too much.

Besides, I need the witch with me. I just didn't want to ask her for her help and I know she'll want something in return. Damn Genevieve for causing all this trouble.

"Fine, whatever happens I will kill Genevieve." I reply.

* * *

**Bonnie**

He really does love her is my first initial thought when he started to tell me the history about Genevieve and her plan. He's here putting a small portion of his guard down to ask for help. The way his face cringed when he thought about the memory of what they did to all the women at that time and thinking they could be doing the same to Caroline hurts him deeply and I saw that and it's why I decided to help him.

I can't forgive him so easily but I will help him find Caroline. Caroline loves him and he loves her too. They all do. Caroline as gained a new family she didn't have before and that makes me happy for my best friend. I want her to continue having this family and she will not die I won't let them hurt her.

"No one can tell Elena, she will put herself in danger to help Caroline," I tell the originals.

"The doppelgänger must stay and so will the Salvatore brothers," Elijah speaks.

Why is Elijah defending Elena? I thought it be Klaus who doesn't want her to come. Damon's anger will not be helpful for this situation and Stefan needs to keep him in check and make sure Elena stays here in Mystic Falls.

"They will stay. We will not be asking for their help," Klaus adds.

"If they find out there's a doppelgänger alive they will try to kill her and that will be a bigger problem for us and Klaus," Elijah replies to my unspoken question.

"Yes, maybe vampires out in New York know to many secrets. Witches will also try to get a hold of Elena and try to stop me from making hybrids," Klaus speaks. He was distant. Not his usually aggressive self.

"Can we come up with a plan and find out where Caroline is?" Rebekah asks as she enteres the room once again holding multiple New York maps.

"Yes, let's begins," Elijah adds and they all stand around the table and watch Bonnie do the locator spell once again.

* * *

**Caroline**

"Get dressed, you'll be singing at tonight's event. You have one hour." Genevieve enters the room and throws a gown dress on top of the bed.

"You can't make me," I tell her. I look at her keeping a straight face. I wont be afraid of her. I won't do whatever she has in mind, I won't become evil and I wont help her.

"Yes, because I'll kill you if you don't." Genevieve speaks and leaves the room. "One hour," and with that she leaves the room.

"Why are you making me do this?" I whisper but I know I wont get a reply out of her since she's already gone.

I wonder if Klaus has realized the letter told him I was captured. I pray he's figured it out and he's on his way to get me. I need him to come and save me. I hope he gets here soon. I've been here two days and I already want to be gone.

I open the black bag Genevieve threw at me and take notice of the black dress in front of me. It was beautiful. I take the dress away from the bag and take a deep breath and begin to get ready before Genevieve threatens me to kill me again. I need to get out of this place alive so I can see Klaus again, his family, my mom and my friends.

Two long days and I missed them dearly. I was afraid for myself and I didn't want them to know I was here but I hoped Klaus was on his way to help me.

The black dress was amazing with the lights coming from my room they were keeping me you could see the dress sparkle. It was long on the back but short on the front, which stopped at mid thigh. Another women who I have never seen before brought me shoes and some jewelry and make up supply and hair products.

I did my best to look nice even though I was scared and angry of what they were making me do. All they told me was that they wanted me to sing, it didn't matter what song they just wanted me to sing. A witch was going to see me before I went on stage and I didn't even get know what for.

As I worked on my make up and I hear the door open and notice Genevieve behind the door.

"To answer your question, I want to conquer the world and get rid of the entire human race starting with New York and your voice will help me a lot."

"Why?" I ask beginning to get angry again but slowly calm myself before she kills me.

"Oh dear, humans are useless they do nothing but support us with blood and I know that if I kill all human we will all die because we won't have any bloods but don't worry I've thought about that too. I have a very powerful witch on my side that could help us with that problem and even if that doesn't work I will leave an island or a small country with all human that will strictly supply us with blood and blood only. They will continue to breed and they will all continue to feed us with their delicious blood. They will keep alive all vampires."

"You're sick," I hiss at her.

"Tell me something I haven't heard through all my years alive," she replies. Clearly not bothered with what I just told her.

"You look ready, the witch, Carmen will be here soon and please be a dear and do as you're told," she adds and leaves the room.

I hate her. I wanted to find a way out of this place but they made it pretty difficult for me. I tried to escape the first day they brought me here and they gave me many shots of vervain to keep me down and not bother their plans.

The room I was in had no windows. They took my phone and I have no way of leaving. The door was locked from the outside and it was constantly being locked as Genevieve and her little minions walked in and out of my room with either blood or clothes.

I take a deep breath and sit on my bed and hold one of my pillows close to me for support and I feel a paper under my pillow. I move my hand inside the pillowcase and feel a small piece of paper as I pull it out I smile too myself.

_Klaus is here. Elijah and Rebekah are going to get you out of trouble tonight. I'll see you after, Bonnie. Xoxo _

I can't believe they were actually here. I released a deep sigh that I was holding in since I was first here and hide the note inside my pillowcase again.

I was going to see Klaus again and they were going to help me get out of here. I hoped they wouldn't get hurt or Bonnie.

I once again hear the door open and squeal as I see who is the witch entering my room to put whatever spell want to do on me.

"Bonnie?" I whisper.

"Yes it's me. We have to be really quiet; the real witch is going to be here soon to do the spell while I will be hiding in your closet making sure it doesn't work even though she'll believe it'll work. Don't look anywhere near the closet they don't know I'm here. They won't believe the originals are coming to the ball either. Just pretend you haven't seen me. Everything will be fine we're getting out of here," she adds and kissed my forehead I was happy to see my best friend again.

She quickly hides in the closet and I hear the door open once more. This time it was the real witch Genevieve sent to me.

She places candles around me and then begins to chant a spell after a few minutes she stops and whispers with an evil grin, "It's done."

I shudder at her. She definitely is an evil witch and I don't want to see any of the other witches around here tonight."

"Come, its time for you to sing." She says and takes me by my hand and drags me out of my room and towards the party and the stage in the middle of the room.

* * *

Genevieve is a real bitch and I truly hate her. She led me towards the stage and told me sing. I didn't know what to sing. I decide to sing Born To Die by Lana Del Rey since this is about killing people just the wrong way.

_Feet don't fail me now _

_Take me to the finish line _

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take _

_But I'm hoping that the gates, _

_They'll tell me that you're mine _

_Walking through the city streets _

_Is it by mistake or design? _

_I feel so alone on a Friday night _

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine _

_It's like I told you honey_

I look around and notice that everyone from the room stops talking and mingling and put their eyes on me. From up here I couldn't tell who were the humans and who were the vampires since everyone was dressed up.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry _

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough _

_I don't know why _

_Keep making me laugh, _

_Let's go get high _

_The road is long, we carry on _

_Try to have fun in the meantime _

_Come and take a walk on the wild side _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain _

_You like your girls insane _

_Choose your last words _

_This is the last time _

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

Last time I attended this party you could tell the humans were the ones serving the food and drinks and tonight things were different. I didn't know how exactly Genevieve was planning on killing humans but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

The crowd continued to watch me in silence and some even began to slow dance while I continued to sing. This wasn't the type of song you'd dance to but they thought other wise.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain _

_You like your girls insane _

_Choose your last words, _

_This is the last time _

_Cause you and I _

_We were born to die _

_We were born to die _

_We were born to die _

_Come and take a walk on the wild side _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain _

_You like your girls insane _

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry _

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough _

_I don't know why _

_Keep making me laugh, _

_Let's go get high _

_The road is long, we carry on _

_Try to have fun in the meantime _

I continue to sing and remember Bonnie told me that Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were going to be here and they were going to save me. I continue singing and look at the faces of people watching me but I can't find any of them.

I wonder if they were hiding and not letting Genevieve know that they are here and surprise her. I wonder if they were planning on killing her too.

_Cause You and I _

_We were born to die _

_We were born to die_

I finish my song and the crowd begins to cheer for me, if I didn't know that this was all a set up I would of actually been happy and excited all these people liked my voice and wanted to hear me sing. Maybe they all had that free will to decide if they liked me but I knew better than to appraise them.

I smiled and bow to them like I would to any crowd and the music changed for my next song, Hope For Now by City and Colour.

_This hallway's dark and empty_

_Just miles and miles of endless road_

_I've got a sickness pounding in my head_

_I'm at the mercy of the ghosts_

_But what it would take to live_

_As if I would not another day_

_To live without despair_

_And to be without disdain_

_How can I instill such hope_

_But be left with none of my own?_

_What if I could sing_

_Just one song_

_And it might save somebody's life_

I remember Genevieve telling me I would be singing all night with short breaks in between at least four or five breaks. I didn't remember at the time all I keep doing is looking for my three favorite originals so I can know this plan is going to work.

_I sought after_

_After reasons to stay_

_I was lost_

_I was lost_

_Then the sky turned black_

_And the rains poured down_

_I was waiting_

_Waiting to be found_

_Oh, no_

_How can I instill such hope_

_But be left with none of my own?_

_What if I could sing_

_Just one song_

_And it might save somebody's life_

Bonnie said the witches spell wasn't going to work but I didn't know if it was or not. Only Bonnie and the other witches would. I wonder what is going to happen next. I need a sign of Klaus.

_Then I would sing_

_All that I can sing_

_Because that is when_

_When I feel that I'm not just counting time_

_Oh, and I sing_

_All that I can sing_

_Maybe just for the moment_

_Things would seem all right_

_Oh, and I sing_

_Oh, and I sing_

_Oh, and I sing_

_Oh, and I sing_

After I finish my song my eyes wonder to one of the corners of the room and I quickly find Klaus in the back watching me. He puts his fingers over his mouth telling me to not change my emotions and smile and begin my next song.

* * *

**Klaus **

I watch Caroline sing and I am mesmerized by her voice once more. I knew I wasn't supposed to watch her but I was hiding in the dark and not letting any one see me or cause too much unwanted attention and ruin our plan.

Bonnie was able to find a spell in one of her grimoire that she would be able to do any spell as long as she could take possession of Rebekah's body and Rebekah could chant the spell. With that spell Bonnie could make sure the witches wouldn't be able to know her presence from miles away. Once she was able to break that spell using Rebekah, Bonnie was able to come to the ball and make sure the spell they would use on Caroline would not work and just make believe to the witch chanting the spell that it did work.

Instead, Bonnie put a spell on Caroline that would cause everyone to listen to her and get the others attention while she sang which is what Genevieve originally wants to make sure the rest of the spells she would put on the humans and Caroline would work, that way the rest of the vampires could test the humans strength as a future vampire or just any human blood bag.

After Caroline notice that I was there I made sure I continued to watch and hear her from a far while Elijah and Rebekah killed the guard and Genevieve minions so once we took over the rest of the party the only evil vampire to kill left would be Genevieve in which, I was taking the pleasure in killing myself.

I walk outside and see Elijah and Rebekah walking towards me.

"Where is Bonnie?" I ask.

"She's hiding inside making sure the spell she put on Bonnie worked and continues to trick Genevieve," Rebekah replies.

"And Genevieve is where?"

"She's inside upstairs watching the ball from there. She won't be going downstairs until Caroline reaches her fifth song, which is when she's supposed to go on stage to talk. Caroline is on her fourth song now," Elijah replies.

"Good, I'm going to go upstairs and do my business with her and make sure Caroline continues to sing after her fifth song and make sure no vampires are left inside on Genevieve side including compelled vampires," I add and begin to walk away heading towards Genevieve.

"This is going to be the best part of my night," I whisper to myself as I notice Genevieve in a corner looking downstairs.

I'm stronger and faster then her and I will have the best pleasure in killing her tonight.

* * *

**Caroline**

As I finish my fourth song and accept once again the cheers from the crowd I turn to see Elijah standing next to me on stage, "Continue to sing past your fifth song, don't wait for Genevieve to come talk," he says and passes me a bottle of water and walks off the stage.

I nod and he joins the rest of the crowd coolly and I take long sips of my water. I was beginning to get nervous as I noticed that Klaus was no longer a part of the crowd as before and I only saw Rebekah and Elijah.

* * *

**Klaus **

I grab Genevieve who puts up a fight and push her towards one of the rooms.

"Klaus?" she asks and her voice is shaking.

I smile at her with a devil grin, as I smell the fear coming from her. If she were still alive I would take pride and even more confidence, as I would be able to hear her heart beat at a thousand miles per hour.

"I'm so glad you still remember me, love," I reply and laugh at her.

"How are you even here?" she wonders.

"Oh so you did have witches out there making sure we didn't intrude this wonderful party? That's just lovely, love, but yet you underestimate me, I hate women who do that."

I took at step towards her and she took a step back from me.

"Are you afraid, love?" I laugh at her, "Of course you are, I can smell the fear coming from you," I continue to taunt her.

"Klaus you have to know I was never planning on killing Caroline," she's begging for forgiveness and any excuse that won't lead her to her death.

I laugh at her and continue to smile, "You see, love, I haven't had this much fun in such a long time and I think that you begging is going to be the highlight of your death. I told you, you underestimated me and all the help you had to watch out for me and my brother and sister or any witch with me are dead, so all you have right now is yourself no more minions. I bet that's new for you isn't it?"

She didn't reply and she didn't need to. She was never alone, she had others to do her dirty work for her and I know she wasn't expecting me to get here so quickly and so easily.

"How did you know it was me who took her?" she wonders.

I smile again, "You not only underestimated me but you also underestimated Caroline. She's a very smart and brilliant young woman. I bet you asked her to write a note and leave it to me telling her to write she would never see me again but I also know you probably didn't take the time to read the letter she left for me and my family did you?"

She shakes her head afraid of what was coming for her.

"Brilliant, love, I'll explain. Caroline being the sneaky little thing she is that I love so much left a hidden message in her letter that we discovered after reading the letter a couple of time. Trust me I didn't see it the first few times and I was angry of the thought she could of actually left me but then I saw that she actually was informing me that _you_ captured her." I hissed the last words at her and as I did my fangs came out and the dark veins under my eyes appeared.

"So let me make this easy and painful for you, love," I begin. "I am going to kill you but you are going to suffer by not knowing when I am going to pull your heart out."

I get closer to her and she ends up stopping in front of the wall and I put one of my hand around her neck almost chocking her.

I look into her eyes and I watch both of our eyes dilate.

"You will not run from me and you will stay next to me for the rest of night and for the rest of your existence. If you run I want you to pick up the stake I will be giving you and you will kill yourself slowly. You will not yell, you will not try anything stupid. You will follow my instructions and you will be a good girl, got it love?"

"I will follow your instructions, I will not run, and I will not yell." She replies.

I smile, "Lovely," I then insert my bang into her neck to make sure she doesn't have vervain in her system.

"Come, love," we leave the room together and begin to walk downstairs.

Most of the crowd is gone and I can instantly smell and take notice the crowd that is left are only vampires.

Elijah and Rebekah have done a great job.

* * *

**Caroline**

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova in the sky_

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why_

_A dreamer dreams, she never dies_

_Wipe that tear away now from your eye_

I begin to sing Champagne Supernova by Oasis and notice Elijah and Rebekah going to certain people in the crowd and watch as they compel them to leave. I can't exactly hear what they are telling them because I am to continue singing no matter what but I notice that Bonnie is also upstairs chanting a spell.

The vampires don't take a notice to Elijah and Rebekah and continue their attention to me while I sing.

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova_

_'Cause we don't believe_

_That they're gonna get away from the summer_

_But you and I will never die_

_The world's still spinning around we don't know why_

_Why_

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall_

Half the crowd is left and I notice most of them are drinking blood and I realize Elijah and Rebekah are dismissing the humans only.

I look around and see Klaus coming downstairs with Genevieve next to him and I wonder if he does plan on killing her. She looks calm and afraid and I know that's all the conformation I need to know that he has threaten her.

He walks towards Elijah and they begin to talk and that's when Genevieve decides to turn around and starts to run but she only takes a couple of steps before Klaus is behind her and stops her.

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_A champagne supernova_

_'Cause we don't believe_

_That they're gonna get away from the summer_

_But you and I will never die_

Tears begin to fall off Genevieve's eyes and I am completely disgusted by her. Klaus being the man that he is only smiles at her and hands her a stake.

I look at them watching this whole encounter continue and start to think Klaus might want her to kill herself.

He moves to the side and Elijah and Rebekah stop what they are doing only to watch too and I see Rebekah's eyes sparkle with amusement.

Genevieve takes a hold of the stake and places it above her, as she is about to kill herself. Right when she begins to move Klaus quickly in his vampire speed stands behind her and pull her heart from her back and I watch as her body falls to the floor.

He smiles and pulls out a handkerchief and cleans his hand from all the blood.

_The world's still spinning around we don't know why_

_Why_

_How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

He smiles and turns towards me and walks towards the stage.

He stands next to me and put his hand forward asking me to take a hold of his.

I place my hand on top and he smiles again and I see the love and passion again in his eyes, "You are beautiful, love."

I smile at him and quickly jump to his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you, sweetheart," he whispers as he takes a hold of me and smells my hair and I hug him tighter.

"I've missed you too," I whisper and he kisses my hair and I smile once for more for being saved by my knight.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry if there are any mistake on this chapter. I wanted to update for you guys as soon as possible and I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read from the beginning and continued to read to the end. **

**I am going to write one more chapter and I will most likely put the chapter up tonight. You are all wonderful for reviewing and putting this story in your alerts and favorites. It really means so much to me since this is my first fanfic ever! **

**Don't forget I have other stories that I am still going to be updating on and I'm working on another TVD fanfic and one Doctor Who fanfic for those that watch and like reading Doctor Who FF. I will be putting it up soon so be on the look out for those two stories. I will be finishing _My Immortal_ soon as well so I'll have more time for those two other stories. **

**Again, thank you so much for reading and being the reason I keep writing. I hope you enjoyed this story and this long chapter. Expect an Epilogue tonight. **

**Again, THANK YOU. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

**Caroline**

_2 months later_

"Mom are you ready yet?" I yell from the entrance of my mom's rehabilitation room.

"Almost, honey." She yells back.

I smile I was so happy to have my mom back in her home. She was finally stable and happy to be back and she was ready to return to her own bedroom and her own house and soon get back to work.

She promised both her doctor and me that she wasn't going to work herself like she was before and she was going to spend more time to herself like she was when she was in rehabilitation.

I was excited for her. She began to take up new hobbies like reading and arts and craft. It was fun to watch her and spend more quality time with my mom.

We had now a new and better relationship then before. We stopped fighting about her health and spend more time talking about New York and London and places she wanted to visit before she got old that I would be talking her to once her doctor told her it was ok for her to travel.

Mystic Falls was no longer in danger and neither was I. Genevieve was now out our lives and I knew she wasn't going to come back and haunt me and get me to be a part of her stupid plan like before.

Humans deserve to live, humans including my mother and friends deserve a better life. A long and happy life, the kind Genevieve wasn't going to let them have.

Klaus and I were more than good. He bought the house in New York like he planned to and that was the first place I was going to take my mom to visit.

Elena was still accepting of Klaus and I relationship and to my surprise after killing Genevieve, Bonnie was accepting the relationship too.

She now knew that Klaus did love me and wasn't going to hurt me like he once wanted to and that his humanity was still there when it came to me.

Matt and Rebekah were now exclusively together and I was so proud of both them. I know that Matt wasn't ready to be involved in the supernatural world when I first became a vampire but I can see that he's changed now and is more accepting and is happy to be with Rebekah. As well for Rebekah is now getting to live her life freely away from having to run from her mother or father who are both dead. She's a great girl once she removes the walls she has built for everyone and she also has her humanity in tact.

Matt makes her feel human and makes her feel like she still has a life to live, which is what Rebekah deserves and I'm glad someone as good as Matt can make her feel that way. They still haven't spoken much about the fact that she will live forever and he wont and I don't know if Matt would be willing to be a vampire but I know they will have that discussion soon.

If they love each other they can make it work for both of them and I want it to work out for both.

Elena and Damon are still together and they are happy. Stefan still lives in Mystic Falls and he began to date a new girl named, Lexi.

Bonnie continues to be the best witch in Mystic Falls and the most powerful, because she is the current and the last Bennett witch at the moment she has the connection of her dead ancestor that help her perform more difficult spells and that's how she was able to beat all those evil witches Genevieve was working with.

She was able to find a spell that could keep her from aging to quickly like a regular human and she performed the spell on herself and on Jeremy who was also her boyfriend.

"I'm ready," mom says as she meets me in front of her door.

"Good, let's take you home," I say and we both leave the hospital together.

* * *

"Mmm what's the smell?" I say as I walk inside the Originals home, which is now my own.

"The men are cooking," Rebekah replies as she meets me in the living room.

"You're kidding?"

"Oh go check for yourself." She replies and I laugh as I see both Elijah and Klaus cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh what a beautiful sight," I taunt them and Klaus turns around and smiles at me.

"Don't get used to it, love," he answers and hand me a glass with blood.

"How's your mom?" Rebekah asks as we both sit down to watch the men of the house.

"She's better. She went right to bed she was tired of the little bed in the hospital. I'm glad she better." I reply.

She smiles and we both take a sip from our glasses and drink the blood.

* * *

"Did you have a good day?" I ask Klaus, as we're alone in our room.

"Not as much as I thought I would but you're here now that's all that matters," he replies.

We lay together in the bed and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, my sweet, Caroline," he adds as he kisses my forehead.

I smile and kiss his lips, "I love you, Niklaus."

He smiles in acceptance and kisses me again.

* * *

**A/N: Again, THANK YOU ALL for reading and sticking with me through the very end you don't know how much it means to me. **

**You are all wonderful and I hope that you continue to read my other stories and the ones I will post in the future during this summer. **

**You reading means a lot to me and it's the reason I continue to write. **

**Have a lovely week everyone. **

**Don't forget to read _My Immortal._**

**__And if you have TUMBLR follow me at TONGUE-TIEDX **

**Once more, THANK YOU. xoxo**


End file.
